Film Me
by OTP Trash
Summary: Elsa: Beautiful and smart. Jack: Sexy and Cold. Elsa needed a Client, Jack needed a Manager. Elsa's Boss brought them together. Everything should be fine, right? Well, there's 2 problems with this union. 1) They start to have feelings for one another. 2) Jack's a Pornstar and Elsa can't get over that fact. Can they make this work? {Mature content basically everywhere!}
1. Filming

**A/N: FIrst Story on ! So Hype! Hope you like this story! **

We pushed and shoved through many people, me not knowing where the hell I am going.

"Mr, Haddock," I spoke up as he swayed me through the crowd of workers, not really paying my discomfort any mind. "Excuse me, Boss?"

"Yea, Elsa," He finally replied back with a dry tone to the voice.

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"I told you before, to meet your new client," Finally, he slowed down his pace and turned to me with a childish smile and flicker of mischief in his eyes. "Elsa, you really want to start being a manager, right," I nod, Looking confused with his sudden question. "Like, really want to be, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Haddock," I say, hiding the annoyance between my words and giving a curious lift to the eyebrow.

"Because I just want to make sure." He leaned back and pushed opened a door that lead downstairs with the back of his hand. "Now, let's go meet your mystery client." He begins to walk down the stair, me following, and with every step a smell arose into my nose that smelled... erotic. Like sweat almost. _Where the hell are we going? _

We continued down some more steps before reaching the room at the bottom. Again, people were busy looking at papers, setting up things and discussing stuff of unknown origin. "Horrendous, Hey," A man's voice came from within the working people and was directed at us. Mr. Haddock looked around and once he saw a man coming towards us he smiled and waved.

"Barry, my man," They gave each other a fist bump followed by the rest of some complicated handshake then a hug. "How ya been?"

"Pretty good, like always." He smirked and turned around, spreading his arms to the cameras and other things around him. "Livin' the dream, Horrendous." He turned back around and his Blue eyes were then place on me. He gave a grin then pushed a hand through his brown and blonde highlighted hair. "This a new actor you want me to evaluate?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"Nah, Man, she's the new manager for Frost." Mr. Haddock shakes his head as he places a hand on my shoulder. "I wanted to show her his line of work so she won't be uncomfortable with this when I'm not here." He smiled down at me. "You can she she's not as indecent as the rest of you."

"That's true and she'll need to get use to it if she's working for Frost," He followed the statement with a chuckled. "He takes any role he can." He walked up to me and patted my other shoulder. "Good Luck." He walks away obviously amused and I look up at Mr. Haddock with the same bewildered expression on my face.

"C'mon, Elsa," He cupped one side of me and leaned me towards him. "Let's try to find a good spot." He walks me over to one of the camera's and I finally look at what they were focused on: It was a massage table. I started to realize the whole room was designed like so massage room. _Just what are they filming?_

"Actors on set!" Barry sat in a director seat besides us as everyone else scurried around and began to twisted with things i didn't know anything about. And, suddenly, eyes were placed on two people coming on the set.

"Take a good look," Mr. Haddock whispered to me. I took a closer look at them. One was a Female. She was tall with a pretty hour glass body and long golden hair; she was beautiful. I then turned to look at the male walking by her side and my eyes couldn't get off him. He had a strong build that was easily seen through the tank top he wore. His silvery hair actually gave him an even younger look than it should have and his calm and collect facial expression gave him a sensual look. And his blue eyes, oh, his blues eyes were beautiful and seemed to grab you into him. "That silver haired man is your new client." I blinked in surprised; I just got the hottest client in the world.

"Hiccup," He suddenly looked in our direction and made his way over to us. And I noted that his voice was low and very sexy! "Who's she?" He tilted his head in my direction when he stood himself in front of us. For one second, our eyes met.

"Meet Elsa Queen," Mr. Haddock said, smiling at us two. "She's your new manager." The Man, who I suppose is this Frost I've been hearing about, gives me a long stare. I put my hand out for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Elsa Queen,"

"I just heard." His stare doesn't let go of me and starts to travel up and down my body.

"Right," I awkwardly say. "It's nice to meet you." My hand stays out, waiting for his to take hold and give a shake. "May I ask you name."

"It's Jackson Overland." He said sternly then took a look at my hand. "But my stage name is Jack Frost." He looks over to Mr. Haddock, ignoring my hand as his attention left me and my feelings of awkwardness. "Why her?" He asked Mr. Haddock as if I was nothing. I put my hand down to my side and look to the ground. _I guess I'm not respected hear either. _

"You needed a new manager, she needed her first client; what's more to say." Jackson signed with a roll of his eyes. "Calm down buddy," Mr. Haddock laughs as his face becomes more irritated. "You two will get along fine."

"Do you honestly think she'll be okay working for me?" Jackson asked, giving my boss a glare. "Look at her, she's way too-" He pases and draws his attention back onto me. "-goody goody for this kind of work."

"Which is why I gave her this job." Mr. Haddock smiled his childish smile. "Maybe she could change your perspective a little bit." Jackson's lip twitched up and he gave Mr. Haddock an angered glare. "Don't be like that. After this, I would like you to take Elsa out to brunch so you to can get closer to each other."

"Whatever." Jackson turned his back on Mr. Haddock and me, then began to go walk over to the Massage table and the beautiful girl that sat on it in a robe. people started to walk up to him, pointing to camera's and people and then turning back to them and nodding.

"Alright, Everybody ready." Barry was answered with a loud yes from everyone. "My actors ready?"

"Sure are." The woman looked at Barry with a cheerful smile then looked over at Jackson with a mischievous smirk. "I can't wait to see what this ones like." She giggled to herself.

"Can we just start." Jackson said coldly, paying her no mind.

"Sure, You know what to do." Barry said. Jackson then walked behind the camera's and the woman began to take of her robe. _Wait_, I thought, _what's happening here? _She laid onto the massage table. "Action!" Barry shouted and then Rapunzel smiled at the camera with a sexy look in her eye. Then you heard a fake door open and shut and Jackson walked in front of the camera's and greeted The women with a hello.

"You look stressed." Jackson said, a smirk on his face. The woman smiled up at him.

"Yea, I really need this."

"Then I'll make this as relaxing as I possibly can." He smiled at her as he put a towel over her butt, put some oil on his hands and began to rub down her back. She just laid comfortable on the table.

Not long after, he was on her legs, moving up their length every time he saw her smile get bigger. Then, a hand wet up into the towel and it began to move it out of the way. A camera man began to take a camera and move closer to that part of this scene. Jackson grab his oil again and, instead of taking some on his hand, he let it all fall onto her ass. He then rubbed, groped and fondled her cheeks. After, he took one hand and slowly rubbed between her legs. _Wait! Is HE...!?_

The woman smirked as one hand turned into two and a slow caress turned into fingers playing inside of her. She moaned every time his fingers curled up and pushed into her. "Relaxing, isn't it?" He asked he.

"Hell yea." She moaned as his fingers left her entrance and he began once again to run his fingers up and down her back. He changed where he was standing and was now in front of the woman's face as the erection i didn't know he had was pressed against her head and he was still rubbing her back.

"Hey, Haddock?" I whispered over to my boss.

"Yeah, Elsa," Mr. Haddock looked at me with that same smile he always had.

"Is this..." I gulped. "Porn?"

"Yup." He said nonchalantly. "And That's your client. The Pornstar."

She rose her head and unzipped Jackson's pants, his erection obviously big even with the restraint of his boxers. She then pulled down his boxers, letting his length free and, with one hand on it's base, she took it into her mouth. And I turn my head.

* * *

"Mr. Haddock!" The film was finally down, though I didn't see most of it. I was now back upstairs with many other people walking around and, now that my boss told me, who were other pornstars! I felt uncomfortable. "Why couldn't you just tell me his job!?"

"If I did you would've rejected him immediately," Mr. Haddock's smile didn't leave his face and, right now, it annoyed the hell out of me. "I wanted you to meet and get to know him first. Which is why you're going to brunch with him."

"Why!? I don't need to!" My voice rose a little bit. "Why would you let me take such a client!?"

"Because it's you." Mr. Haddock said. "And because it's him." He patted my head. "You'll understand the more you work for him. He's not a bad guy."

"Yo." My shoulders jump at Jackson's sudden appearance behind me. "You ready?" He looks dead at me.

"Ready for what?"

"Brunch." He turned around. "C'mon." I looked at Mr. Haddock and he nodded as if to say go with him. I sighed and walked next to him.

"Yea. I'm ready."


	2. Brunch for Two

**A/N: Words in this story may be a bit... over top, i guess, for some of you. Apologies. **

**Continue reading if you'd like. :) **

**ELSA P.O.V! **

His face didn't leave the road in front of him. He drove, silent and concentrated, with one hand and the other placed by his side. He wore shades but they didn't take away the color of his icy blue but bright eyes. He now had on a white shirt, colored a navy blue on the elbow length sleeves and bottom and top stitching; it didn't hug his body but you could still see the muscles. His bagging, multi-pocket khaki pants fell a little off his waist and his adidas navy blue sneakers matched his shirt perfectly. _Geez! _I thought. _This man doesn't need to be so hot! _

"I'm not gonna` jump you." He stated, killing the silence we had for about minutes. "Let's get that straight. I don't do anything with my managers."

"Uh," All I could do was blink. "I never intended you to do so."

"Well, by the way you were staring at me, I would say differently." He looks over at me as we come to a stop light. "1) You're my manager. 2) You're probably too young 3)You're most definitely not my type." I narrowed my eyes at him then gave a stank look by lifting up a side of my mouth. _Is he throwing shots at me!? _

"1) I never said I wanted you to do me. 2) I don't want to do anything with you other than to work 3) You are most definitely not my type either!" We were only inches away from each other's faces. He and I just started at each other until he heard a beep from the car behind us. He rolled his eyes before getting back to the road and driving.

"Pick a restaurant." He demanded, turning the car down a less crowded road.

"None." _I don't want to go anywhere anymore. _"Just take me home."

"You're boss gave me money to take you out and I'm not gonna spend it on myself." He gave me a quick glance. "And we do have to talk about business."

"What business?" I asked. "Mr. Haddock already told and showed me everything I need to know."

"But I don't know what you will and went do for this job. It sounds strange but I've had a couple of my managers do everything fit me while others do little. I always talk to my managers personally before writing with them."

"Ughhhhhh!" I let out a loud groan of annoyance. "Fine, Royce Gaffinis!" Suddenly a smirk asked on his face along with a chuckle from them. "What's so funny?"

"First time a girl ever asked me to go there." He said, turning again. "I'm very fond of that place."

"Oh same." I started feeling a little awkward. I found it weird how we just shifted gears do quick; weren't we just in each others faces? _ Is this guy bipolar? _

"We'll be there in a minute."

* * *

We sat in the back tables, were people usually don't pay attention to you. But, with someone as handsome as Jackson, of course all the attention was placed on him. I guess I couldn't argue with them since I understand why they were all staring: He was a super hot, celebrity looking guy in a regular looking restaurant. I wonder how they would react if they found out he was a pornstar that's done over 50 chicks.

"Is something bothering you?" His question dragged me out of my observation. He gave me a blank expression but spun his thumbs around each other like a preschooler.

"No." I answered and grabbed the menu set next to me. He just kept his fingers spinning as he looked around the restaurant. "Is something wrong with you?"

"Huh?" He put his sights back onto me, raising his perfectly shaped eyebrow: A man does not need to be this perfect!

"Your fingers." I stated. He looked down at them confused.

"I do it when I'm thinking deeply. It's a habit I can never get rid of."

"Oh." I left the conversation at that since I didn't really care much as to why he did it: I only asked because it bothered me. I continued to look at the menu, trying to ignore his gaze that was still on me. I lifted it up and made a wall between us, still feeling his gaze on me. "What?"

He let seconds go by before answering again. "How old are you?" I took a glance up from my menu and saw his deep blue eyes flicker with curiosity. I looked back down at the menu a little embarrassed: I'm probably way younger than Jackson.

"25." I say, keeping my eyes on the menu. I here him chuckle. I look up from my menu, setting it on the table in the process as well. "What's so funny, Jackson?"

"You're not that young." I gave a questioning face as he took hold of the menu and opened it. "i swore you were at least 21."

"A manager at 21?" I gave him a dumbfound look. "Do you really think a 21 year old would want to be a manager?"

"I don't know. I'm not 21." A smirk was placed on his face as he gave me a playful glance. _is he playing with my emotions? _

"Whatever, Old man." I said and picked up my menu again. "You wish you were 21."

"I was 21 two years ago." I paused.

"What?"

"What?"

"Repeat that again."

"I was 21 two years ago." He peered up at my wide eyes in shock and, again, chuckled to himself. "I'm 23. You're the old one here."

"Stop lying." I didn't change my expression. "You're like 28."

"Am I?" He smiled playfully as he kept his sight on me.

"Yes!" I looked at my lap then back up. "Right?"

"Right." His smile got bigger.

"Wait, What?" I blink confused as hell: How old is the bastard!? "Jackson! Stop fuckin' with me!" He burst into fits of laughter, dropping the menu on the seat and holding his stomach. I glared at him as he tried to gather himself back together. I took a good look at his face: Even when he's laughing like an idiot he was attractive and sexy... _I hate myself for thinking of something like that right now. _

"Damn, You're really funny." He picked up the menu, still laughing a bit as he fixed the way he sat. "I'm 27. And that's the truth."He gave me a handsome smirk. "And you can just call me Jack."

"No thanks. I don't want to get friendly with you." I said, attitude in my voice.

"It's not not getting friendly. I just don't like the name Jackson." He said. "I'm telling you to call me that, not suggesting it."

"Just because you tell me to doesn't mean I will."

"See, this is why I wanted to have this Brunch." He said, placing one elbow on the table and his chin in that arms hand, his other holding the menu. "We need to discuss what you will and won't do."

"Is it really necessary for this?" I say. "I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't do. Simple as that."

"The only thing I wouldn't do is take my life." I glare up at his sarcasm. "So I guess you'll be doing everything for me, huh?"

"You're name shouldn't be Jackson, It should be Jackass." I crossed my arms and leaned back into my chair. Once again, he laughed but not as extreme as last time.

"Would you do the director for to get me a gig?" He asked me with a playful smirk.

"I am a women of high virtue, Jack. I have to many morals to do something like that." He nodded.

"Would you pay money to get me a job?"

"Jack." I said. "No dirty work. I'm doing this like any other manager." He shrugged.

"My last Manager did a lot for my job. I guess she's not like any other manager." I lifted a eyebrow, and leaned over the table.

"Well, I'm not her." He smiled even bigger.

"I like you, Elsa," He said, all his attention on me. "I look forward to working with you. I think it'll be fun."

"Fun?" I said, irritated. "I'm not here for Fun. I'm here for work." He chuckled. _Why is he laughing so much now? He was so mean at the filming... _

"That's why it's gonna' be fun." The conversation ended like that when a waiter came over.

As she asked us what we wanted, us telling her we needed more time and then her taking our orders for drinks, I took another good look at the people in the restaurant. Every girl and there mother was looking at us. Yes, _us_. They gave him a dreamy look and me pernicious daggers. I ignored them, still looking around the restaurant and I found some guys giving him a look or desire as well. SOME OF THEM EVEN HAD THEIR GIRLFRIENDS RIGHT ACROSS FROM THEM! They gave me a sad look, as if to say I wish I were you..._ Or is it a 'I wish I was female' Look?_ A question popped into my head when the waiter set our drink on the table.

"Hey, Jack," I began as the man began to walk away from our table.

"Mhm?" He grabbed his glass and began to take a sip of his red wine.

"Have you ever done a gay film?" Wine spat out his mouth the second I finished the question. Lucky him, not one drop touched me; I would've flipped! He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"What!?"

"Have you ever been butt fucked by a guy? It's a very simple question." I smile a bit as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What would I look like doing a gay film?" You could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Well, I wouldn't know. Mr. Haddock and Barry said you'd do any film." My amusement couldn't hide itself. I had the goofiest smile on my face.

"When did they say this!?"

"Earlier, before you started acting." Suddenly, a image of his... thing... fully out came into my head. _Ughhh, porn is such a turn off. Why do guys like it so much. _I tried to get my mind off his member but, again, it pops up. _But, I must admit, it's an impressive size. _

"Stupid bastards." He said under his breath. I giggled then took a spin of my dry martini. He gazed up at me as I took my sip.

"Something wrong with my face?"

"Uh," He said, staring at me with a unreadable expression. "No. Let's just get our orders." I nod and everything falls silent around us.

* * *

The dinner was actually kind of fun. We made a couple jokes, argued a bit (but playfully) and enjoyed the food as well. We talked about our jobs as well as other things. Like why he spins his fingers when he thinks, which is because when he was younger and got into trouble he would spin them as he thought of an excuse he could use. Surprisingly, Jack was very childish and Goofy; that's very surprising to me since, in the beginning, he looked completely unfriendly and mature. Even when the waiter came back a couple times he acted like a goofy, arrogant guy and it was pretty funny. We laughed, we got along...

"I had a nice time." My mouth let my thoughts slip out.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." He said cheerfully. "We should do this again. It's actually pretty fun."

"Uh," I look at him for a second then at my lap. _Managers and Clients don't need to get so friendly. _"Us being friends ins't necessary." Jack sighed, letting his shoulders fall down as his eyes stayed on the road he drove on.

"Look, Elsa, I get that work is very important to you but," He glanced at me for a second, his blue eyes shining brighter in the sunset sky of the background. "Us being friends won't hurt your work ethics. Matter a fact, it'll probably benefit them. You need to loosen up." I cringe at his last statement. _'loosen up'?_ I glare at him.

"I'll loosen up when I know I can. Right now isn't one of those times." I say, angrily. He sighs again, taking another one second glance at me. I turn my head toward the window, ignoring his eyes presence on my back.

"Elsa, look at me." He commands. "Elsa," I curse to myself for not being able to refuse and turn my head enough to see a glimpse of him. Suddenly, one of his hands is in front of me. I stare at it for a second then at his face. "We're friends. Now shake my hand." I stare at him some more. _You've got to be kidding me. _"Shake."

"Ughhhhh," I groan as I take his hand tightly and shake it. He smiles.

"Great. Now, tell me your address, _f__riend_." He said in a overly cheerful tone.

I told him where I lived and he got there in less than 20 minutes. within those 20 minutes was silence, other than the bad pop music playing on the radio, with the exception of 2 or 3 songs. When we got to my house my sister and her Fiance sat out on the steps, talking. I thought of my sister seeing me get out the car with Mc-hotie Jack. I sighed his frustration at that. _W__hen I get out this car, my ears are gonna' be attacked by questions and accusations. _I turn to jack, seeing him eyeing the two on the step.

"This your house?" He asks. I nod. "Who're they?" He put his eyes on my now.

"My little sister, Anna, and her fiancé, Kristoph."

"Your sister got a fiancé before you?" I heard a hint of curiosity and surprise in his voice. I look up at him, questionably.

"Why is that shocking?" I asked, eyebrow arched.

"Because," He paused, giving me that same blank look he gave me when I asked him if there was something wrong with my face. "You're Elsa."

"And that means?" I asked, same expression still on my face.

"Never mind, It doesn't mean anything." He opened his door and got out, leaving me confused. He then walks around the car and opens my door, putting his hand out for me to grab. "C'mon, time to go home." I looked at him and, for some reason, a smile started to edge up my lips. I grabbed his hand and exited the car, smiling at him.

"Why thank you, sir Jackass." We both laughed. "Nice of you to act like a gentlemen."

"Well, why not end the night on a good foot." I giggle and his grip on my hand tightens. I look at him and his beautiful blue eyes seem to become serious. He stares at me until Anna shouts hello to me.

"Coming home late I see." She says, a bit mischievous.

"I'll be right there, Anna!" I said.

"You have an energetic sister." Jack comments. I nod.

"Yea, she's a hand full." I reply, looking over at Anna as Kristoph takes hold of her waist and pulls her into a kiss. "And, in a couple mouth, she won't just be my hand full." I smile lightly at the two. I couldn't help but feel bitter sweet about their relationship. I'm completely happy about the marriage; I mean of course I am! My sister found love. But I felt bitter seeing their love since all the romances in my life ended scaringly bad for me. And I've only been with two people before. _Must be nice. _

"I bet it is." Jack says._ Did I say that out loud? _"It's nice to see love nowadays."

"Geez. You really sound like an old man." I giggle. "But you're right. It's nice." I gave a last glance at the two love birds on my steps then looked back at Jack. He was starting at me with that unreadable face once more.

"I'm sure you'll find a nice husband soon." He said, keeping that same face. "You're a lovely women." He then left me standing as he walked back to his car door. "I'll call you. I got your number from Hiccup." He enters the car. "See you later." He smiles.

"Uh," I'm stuck frozen. "Y-yea." Then he drives off.

**A/N: Soooo, thanks for all the reviews and follows! Surprised that I got some in the first place so thank you.**

**The next chapter will be Jack's POV and after I'm writing in 3rd person. Might do some Elsa or Jack POV`s along the road but most will be 3rd person. **

**Hope you keep reading! Thanks. **


	3. Party, Party

**A/N:**

**PLEASE READ THIS! **

**So, well, I'm thinking about changing this story to a comedy since most of the stuff I'm writing isn't really dramatic or intense and is, instead, very funny and cute. **

**What do you guys think about that? Comedy or Drama? **

**Plz, give me your opinion. ~(^v^~)**

**(Elsa)**

There are 3 things I've learned about Jack while working with him this week:

1) The only thing he takes seriously is his work. Once he gets on that camera he's the calm, cool, collected Jack I met the first time.

2) He has too much stamina! He does over 3 films a day and never gets tired. It's like his sex drive is complete business and nothing more. It may sound unbelievable and out of someones wild, sex craved imagination, since some women would love to get it bust open for over more than 2 hours, but I've seen him do it with more than 25 girls this week and not get tired after climaxing!

3) He never keeps in contact with any females. When the actresses ask him on dates after a movie, when they make suggestive sexual remarks and/or gestures and when they try to visit his dressing room; He never gets close to them personally. Even in his phone, there are no women names other than his sister... Well, me too but I'm his manager so that doesn't count.

These 3 facts gave my curiosity a big boost as to what goes on in this mans mind. The white haired, blue eyed, super hot 28 year old didn't take joy in doing it with 4 different women a day and it made me start to rethink everything I had thought of men; My ex's taught me that men only wanted sex and that was it; No love, No passion, not even a family of their own. Matter of fact, the only other thing I believe they loved more than sex is money. Jack here is probably living the dream my ex's were always wishing for and he's completely unsatisfied; he's getting sex and money at the same damn time!

"You've got to be lying to me Elsa!" Anna was hindering me with her assumptions and questions for the fifth time this week. I was getting very tired of it by now. "A super hot guy drives you home and you're telling me that you did not even get one piece of that! Not even a little!?"

"Still standing here." Kristoph was getting just as frustrated as me as she persistently asked me questions about Jack, adding in how hot he is in the process. "Ya know, a guy that is about to marry you doesn't want to here about you're huge sexual attraction to another man." Anna turned to Kristoph.

"I'm sorry, Love," She said awkwardly. She then turned back to me. "But what she's telling me makes no since! He probably has a huge package and, by the looks of his car, a huge load of money; Hop on that already!" I sighed and looked down at my breakfast plate, still with cheese eggs and small pieces of waffle on it. I took the fork and began to play with my food, one hand holding my face and leaning on the table.

"Anna, not everyone is as promiscuous as you are," I said. "And he is my client. We are work partners, not sex partners."

"You guys could just be partners in general," She rebuttal. "Go on romantic dates, send each other flowers, invite him over on holidays!" Her last remark sounded very suggestive. "Please, tell me you two are in love and want to have super hot babies together!"

"Anna!" I knew I had a blush across my face. "No way! We aren't anything but work partners. And even if we were to have babies they all wouldn't be hot! Jack's genes wouldn't get to all of them."

"You're pretty hot yourself, Elsa." Kristoph suddenly said. My blush grew hotter.

"Hey!" Anna shouted to him. "Are you trying to get with my sister!?"

"No," He said calmly. "But if you can talk about how hot Elsa's lover is then I can talk about how hot Elsa is."

"He's not my Lover!" I got up from the table then grabbed my dish and put it into the sink. "He's my client." The was the last thing I said to them both before stomping away.

I made my way to the stairs, hearing Kristoph and Anna continue the conversation from before, and began to walk. As I got to the top of the steps I hear my cell phone ring from my room. I rush to it and, without checking the caller ID, answer the phone. "Hello,"

* * *

**(Jack) **

There are 3 things I've learned about Elsa as I worked with her this week:

1) She is a very serious person. Even when I joked with her and she joked back there was a hint of seriousness in her words. She doesn't play much and it bothers me; I'm use to the people around me having fun and laughing until our stomachs ache.

2) She's very insecure and clueless. I say Insecure because, every job we had, she got many compliments and some even asked if she wanted to be part of a movie herself. She'd usually reply with a "I'm not Porn star material" and end it with "I would have to wear so much make up and other things"; I don't understand how she doesn't see how attractive she is. And that brings me to the clueless thing. In a couple jobs, many of the male pornstars were checking her out. Even the directors. Matter of fact, pretty sure a lot of guys checked her out and inside of film sets. She just doesn't see it...

3) She doesn't like to speak of love. I know it sounds weird to say that I actually tried to talk about love with her but it came up. We were talking about her sister and she kept telling me how happy she was for her. She went on and on about how they met, how she didn't trust the engagement since they had only been together for two mouths and how he prove to her he was worthy of marrying Anna, but when I asked her about her having a boyfriend or someone she was interested in she tried to redirect the conversation into a much safer subject. I kept my subject there though, and asked her about her ex's, what she though about love, why she didn't want to talk about it and she got up from the table and went to the bathroom.

These 3 things stayed in the back of my mind as I saw her for the rest of the next two days of the week. What these facts told me was that she obviously got her rock hard demeanor, low self esteem and avoidance of the romance subject from a man; a man that, most likely, broke her heart.

This pondered on me even as I slept at night. Not only because her reactions were very interesting and that I like to play with people's emotions but also because I wonder who could have broken such a beautiful girl's heart and how that heart break was enough to make her think in such ways?

_Geez, listen to me. Sounds like I got a thing for her._

I chuckle at my thoughts since I know the one thing I could never do is Love. Love is too risky, Love is too complicated, Love is too annoying and Love is too emotional for me to handle. I've tried to love before but It didn't work out so well. She and I... couldn't make it last. I guess you could say she had other priorities. Love is always like that. Even with my mother, she had other things to do and wanted to do them. Loving is just putting work into a person then getting let down and falling to the deepest, darkest and most hurt parts of yourself.

But, I wonder what it would be like to love Elsa?

"So, to why do I have the honor of having Sir Jackson visiting my office?" My thoughts get pushed to the back of my mind as I hear a voice from behind me. I turn around in the chair I sat in and see the man I've been waiting fifteen minutes for: Hiccup.

"Oh, please," I rolled my eyes as he walked over to his desk with his big smile. "I still want to know why you made Elsa my manager." He cocked his head to the side. "You know she's an amateur."

"Well, I wanted her to change your _perception _of you job." He says slyly. "Make you see it in a different light."

"You still want me to be a director, huh?"

"A director and a writer." Hiccup said, placing both hands on his desk. "You have a talent. No, you have two. From when we were kids you had these talents. Now you have a chance to use them, especially with my connections, and you don't want to use them. you're wasting them."

"Look, Hiccup," I say, put both elbows against the surface of his desk. "I understand how much you want this but I made a decision to do adult films and that's what I'm doing. Point, blank, period." I narrowed my eyes."And what does that have to do with Elsa?"

"Well, opposites attract and when they get the charge of electricity they most likely will change and help each other."

"So, you're telling me you played match maker." I leaned back into my chair, examining him. "What makes you think you can match other people when your relationship has fallen apart."

"My divorce to my beloved ex wife has nothing to do with this," He said, not looking me in the eyes. "This has to do with you and your constant bad decisions. You always choose the way you know is wrong. You know _this_ is wrong."

"I go the way I want to go, not the way everyone tells me to go."

"And that's you're problem." It was a pause between us. "You're so stubborn that you think everyone is trying to control you when all were doing is trying to slightly push you to the right path." He sighed. "That's why I picked Elsa for you. She's not the person who'll sit back and watch somebody they care about make stupid decisions. And, if you love her, I know it'll change you."

"Bullshit!" I shout, jumping from the chair. "You're telling me who I'm gonna' fall for and how I will change!? You really think that girl is going to change me!? You're betting everything on that girl!?"

"Then, You're telling me you haven't been thinking about her at least twice a day?" I paused. He was smiling at me like an idiot. "You can never lie to me, can you Jack." I grab my jacket from the chair I sat in.

"Shut up Hiccup." I say. "She's my manager, I think her about because of business."

"Yeah, Okay Jack."

"Tell your ex-wife I said hey." I say as I start for the door.

"Astrid still doesn't like you Jack," He chuckles. "It would be no point."

Suddenly, my phone rings. I take it out of my jacket pocket and look at the screen. It read "Elsa" across it and I took a glance at Hiccup, who was smiling at me as always. I swipe the answer button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Jack, do you know Oscar Shark?"

"Heard of him, Why?"

"Well, he asked to do a movie with you as one of the stars. Your up for it, right?" She asked. I looked at Hiccup.

"Yea, Of course." I turned back around and left his office. I kept my phone to my ear as Elsa kept speaking to me.

"Great. I knew you would." She giggled that adorable giggle she's been giving my a lot recently. It always lighten my up. But in a friendly way; there is no romance between us. "He's throwing a party later this evening and he asked us both to come since you're about to be in his film. It's at some club I think. I don't know. He just told my to dress like you're the sexiest person in the world." She laughed a bit. "So, we going?" Something inside me heated up.

"Uh, Sure." I said, calmly. "What time?"

"It starts at 8 but I was thinking we could be fashionably late." She joked.

"Where is it?"

"It's somewhere deep in town. On Seasons Street."

"Alright, then I'll pick you up at 8 up so we can be an hour late."

"Alright by me."

"Better really dress like you're the sexiest person in the world." _Am I really flirting with her? _"Since you already are."

"Hahahaha!" She laughs through the phone. "Yeah, right. Worry about yourself and how you dress. Okay, Jack?"

"Right. Right." I said. "Bye Elsa." I hung up the phone and proceeded to my car. _Tonight, at 8_, I thought. G_otta be ready._

* * *

I knock on her house door for the second time. The air wasn't as heated as it would usually be on a summer night but that didn't really bother me. I liked it... but maybe Elsa won't.

"One second." I heard a voice call out, which wasn't Elsa. I heard a lot of voices get closer to the door before knocking again.

"Out here, waiting. And I'm not a guy with patience." I said and, finally, heard the door unlock and begin to open. As it opened I took out my phone to check the time. _8:07. Not bad time. _

"Hey Jack." I heard Elsa. I put my phone back into my pocket and proceeded to look up.

"Hey Els-" I froze for a second. This isn't the business women looking Elsa I am so use to seeing. It's like another Elsa. "Whoa." She had on a two piece, stomach showing, pale blue dress. The top half stopped at her breast, holding them tightly as snowflake lace was placed over it and reaches the bottom of her neck. Her bottom was a simple skirt that moved as she moved but still showed off the curves of her lower half. She wore silver High heel sandals, silver bracelets and silver hoop earrings that weren't too big. Her hair laid down her back, wavy, as the front was pulled back to show off a bit of her forehead. And her makeup wasn't really any at all; it was just some mascara and a light code of pink lipstick, She was really.. beautiful. "Um, Uh," I couldn't get any words out.

"You look... good Jack." _Is she blushing?_

"Same to you, Elsa." I just stare at her blushing face. _She has light freckles on her skin._

"Now, You two have fun." Anna pops into my attention. "As much fun as you want." She winks at me and I blush, Elsa not noticing since she had turned, pushed her sister in the house and closed the door.

"Let's go before she comes out again."

"Right." I unlock my car and start walking to it.

"You have two cars?" I blink and look back at Elsa who looks shocked.

"Well, yeah." I say. "I have four actually." She looks at me even more shocked than before and walks over to me.

"You're such a rich boy." She says then walks past me and too the car. She and I reach the car then I open the door for her and she gets in. I, then, get into the drivers seat and start the car.

"It's gonna be a long ride." I say, turning to her to see her reaction. She rolled her eyes then smiled at me with her snow white teeth showing.

"I know, Genius. Now let's go." She said. I smiled back and started to drive.

* * *

"Ayyyeee, It's nice to finally meet you, my man!" A man with dark blue colored hair came up to me, arms opened and shades on. "It's me, Oscar." He wasn't a very husky man but he had a small amount of muscle. Enough to see through the green shirt he wore.

"Oh," I say. "Heyyyy." I take one of his hands and we embrace into a man huge, shaking each others hand as we came apart. "And you must be the lovely Elsa I've been hearing about." Oscar looked over to Elsa, who was obviously uncomfortable with her surroundings. She smiled at him. "Man, if I didn't have a girlfriend-"

"If you didn't have a girlfriend, what?" Suddenly, a girl with Pink colored hair appears, her pink fading into a lighter pink as her hair fell. "Hm, Oscar?" She wasn't petite but she wasn't not petite if you get what I mean. She was no Elsa that's for sure. _why did I have to think that?_

"Nothing, Angie, chill," He said, grabbing her waist and chuckling awkwardly. "You know your my one and only girl." I started to question how of he was with the way he spoke. "Jack, Elsa, Enjoy the party and we'll talk business later. Alright?"

"Cool." I say, nodding then grabbing Elsa's hand. Her shoulders lifted in surprise then calm themselves when she realized it was just me. I dragged her through through the crowd of dancing people and up the the bar. "Stay here since you're so uncomfortable." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded.

"Yea, I'm not a party girl until I've had a couple drinks." She says. I look around the place and see a couple faces I've seen before.

"Well, I'll leave you here to get a couple drinks then." I look over the bar counter and call for the bartender. "I need a shot of tequila here!" Elsa looks at me with a confused look. "Don't worry, I'll be here if u pass out." She giggles.

"Same to you."

"Here you are." The bartender comes over, setting the drink on the counter.

"Thanks, uh," Elsa searches for a name tag on his shirt but has no success.

"It's Tadashi." He says, giving her a warm smile.

"Well, Thanks." She chugs the drink down then looks at me.

"I guess you'll be fine here." I pat her back. "See you in a couple minutes." I walk away from her, taking a last glance to make sure she's okay, then go over and greet my old "co-workers" I guess you could say. I sit with them.

Next to me was Eugene, a.k.a Flynn Rider who was, like always, trying his best the get a date with Rapunzel, who sat next to him. She was the one I did a film with the day I met Elsa. _I wonder how she felt about that? _

I shake my head then look across the table at Rita Malone. She was this big shot pornstar until she got married to this big time movie star Roderick St. James. Next to her was Aladdin, a new star that's been getting a lot of attention for his amateur sex tape with our recently divorced mayor, Jasmine.

Me and them got a couple drinks and I drank until I couldn't feel my hands anymore. I looked over at Elsa and, suddenly, something in me snapped; she was acting all flirty with that Tadashi bartender guy. And it pissed me of. I walk over to her, trying my best to keep balance and not bump into people. I make there, sitting in a seat beside Elsa and gaining both their attention. "So, that's the kind of guy you like, huh?"

"What?" Elsa questioned me. I looked up at her, feeling dizzy, getting dizzier by the second. The bartender said something under his breath to Elsa then left and my irritated feeling became stronger. "Jack, are you drunk?"

"I'm fine Elsa!" I saw 3 of her. "I just don't like it when you talk to him. He's all over you."

"We were just talking, Jack," Elsa said, me barely hearing her though. "And your drunk."

"Then help me get sober." I leaned up to her.

"Wha-" I felt her lips on mine, silencing her. I deepen the kiss when I felt her shoulders inch down as if to surrender. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth and her tongue. She did the same, grabbing my arms as I leaned over her, towering her. I move my lips in circle, getting a tighter grip and a tug from her hand. My lips left her and my eyes took a good look at her face. She was blushing brighter than usual and her blue eyes had a look I never thought I'd see in them: Lust. I leaned to her ear and whispered. "Your kiss... was just as good as I imagined."

And that was the last image I remember before blacking out.

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading! The reviews for this story gives me motivation (^v^) I'm very happy you guys even took the time out to make a review. So, Thanks for that too! If you read the first A/N then give me what you think. :)**

**And, if you're confused as to who some of the characters are:**

**Rita Malone and Roderick St. James from "Flushed away"**

**Flynn Rider and Rapunzel from "Rapunzel"**

**Aladdin from "Aladdin" **

**And Oscar and Angie from "Shark Tale." **


	4. Not in love (I think)

**A/N: It's been a while... Yes, I know, but I'm back and I hope you enjoyed this chapter,. **

**I was stuck for a moment but I found my inspiration through a couple of my friends who gave me some idea. So, I hope you enjoy. **

**(3rd person POV) **

Jack's house was foreign to the young and not-so-cultured Elsa. It's paintings of many different religious figures, its quotes from those many figures and the many copies of legendary arts didn't really hit Elsa as something amazing and intelligent but Beautiful. The house was big, filled with many kinds of rooms and furniture that looked twice as much as her salary, therefore she stayed away from it and sat in the living room uncomfortably, wishing she had gone home when she had the chance.

But last night her mind was only filled with Jack.

His crystal blue eyes, his silvery and messy hair, his luscious yet soft lips; everything about him was a silhouette in her mind and made a permanent print there. She couldn't help herself after last night... She was in deep shock and deep lust and deep... Well everything. Confusion, Anger, embarrassment, every little emotion had seemed to come out of the door she tried so hard to lock. And it was all because of what Jack did. Scratch that, it was because of _Jack_. And she knew that that wasn't how it was suppose to be; he was only suppose to be a coworker, A client. When did she start to have a yearning feeling for that man. _why did he kiss me? _

Yes, they did, in fact, kiss. It wasn't some dream or illusion that could be blamed on alcohol; it really happened. Elsa could still feel the sweet touch of their lips together and even taste the long island iced tea that were on those lips. Elsa was in a trance after that kiss... Until he passed out on her lap. The Director, Oscar, advised them to go home but Elsa and Jack were too hammered to drive. So, because of this fact, he sent them home with a close friend of his. He drove Jack's car and even helped the two into the house... But Elsa never remembered his face or name. She just remembered his help. She didn't bother and fell asleep on the couch in Jack's living room. And when she woke up at 4 in the morning, she was extremely confused.

She ended up getting back her memory of the night as the night turned to morning. And now she's here, sitting on Jack's couch, rethinking her feelings for the silver headed man and still suffering a massive headache; She was always a light weight when it came to anything alcoholic. S_hould I go check on him? Is he awake? _

Just then, footsteps came from the stairs across the room. Her shoulders tensed up as they became louder and louder until a hand on the rail appeared and the body to that hand as well. Elsa's cheeks became flushed when she saw Jack by those steps. Not because of it being him but because of his apparel, which wasn't really considered clothing. He had only a pair of dark green boxers that fell way too low on his waist while his hair was a lovely mess; her inner self coed at this sight. Jack, hand on head like he was in pain, slowly looked up and met Elsa's gaze. His eyes were in shock when he saw the platinum blonde sitting on his rouge colored love chair.

"E-Elsa," He said, his voice low and strong from his sleep. "I didn't know you were here." He steps down from the last step and starts for her. _Ughhh, your voice is even sexy!_ Elsa though then mentally slapped herself.

"Sorry," She says, taking a strand of her hair, uncomfortably unbraided to her, and spinning it on her finger. "I just... I couldn't drive home." Jack, now behind and leaning on one of the single chairs, nods and runs a hand through his hair. "Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah," He says, "I guess I _was_ chugging down those drinks last night." He listed to himself before taking a look at the women in front of him. The women he most definitely thought was more beautiful than any porn star. "How did we get home?*

"You don't remember?" She asked, feeling a bit relieved. _If he doesn't remember that maybe he doesn't remember the kiss, _She thought to herself. Jack shakes his head slowly as a reply. She smiled a bit and got up from her seat. "Sit down and relax." She walks over to him and helps him sit on the chair he was leaning on.

"Elsa, it's okay, I need to get you hom-"

"You can't drive with a headache." She nudges his arm with her fist then smiles widely at him. "I'm getting you some milk. Relax." She walks away, leaving Jack watching her in adoration. Or more like lust. Maybe both, who knows. He didn't know himself. He just knew he wanted to taste those lips again.

Yup, that's right, he remembers the kiss. It's the only thing he remembers clearly from last night. He couldn't explain it but, for some odd reason, that was the only thing his mind wouldn't let him forget. And he's happy he didn't forget. He knew he was attracted to Elsa but that kiss caught him off guard himself and made that attraction turn into a wanting. He wanted his manager; This was a first for Jack! He wanted Elsa. The man that has never desired a women for over 8 years finally found someone he wanted, And he wanted her bad. He doesn't know if it was because of the pent up frustration of not craving a person for so long or if it was because she was different but he knew he wanted her. Only her. _How did she feel about the kiss? _He thought.

He looks down at his hands, spinning his thumbs around one another, thinking about the kiss. Elsa's face, Elsa's eyes, her lips, her hair, her body, her small yet curvy figure. _Ughh, this isn't fair. _He ran his hands through his hair, thinking of how unfair it was that she was so fine and so into work and being only client and manager; It's not fair at all to him. _You're playing with my emotions again, huh? _Jack looks up at the ceiling, mentally speaking to a unseen figure he likes to call life. _Just can never get enough of testing Jackson Overland... Always keeping something up your sleeve. _

He hears foot steps from behind him. He turns to see Elsa in one of his shirts he didn't realizing she was wearing. Seeing her adorably walking around of one of his seemingly huge on her, navy blue T-shirts with his name on the front made a smirk appear on his face. _Hey, life, I'm ready for this. I like a challenge. _

"When did you get my shirt?" Jack asked, Still smirking.

"Your shirt?" She looks down at the shirt then a bright blush forms on her cheeks. "I-I didn't know it was wearing it. Sorry... Last night... I-"

"No worries."Jacks smile grew. "You could've just stayed in bed with me." Jack was trying his best to make it seem as though last night was just a dream. Elsa rolls her eyes and sets the glass on the small table in front of him.

"No thanks. I would never." She playfully lied, earning a chuckle from Jack. She knew she wanted to be in that bed last night. And every other night. Being held in his arms. Oh yes, she most definitely knew.

"Adorable." Jack said.

"What?" Elsa looks at him confused.

"I said your adorable." He watched her reaction very carefully, hoping to see a blush or bashful expression. He got what he wanted.

"Stop with the frivolous flirting." Elsa's face was a cute shade of pink. She couldn't help it. "I don't know why you're acting all cute now." Jack chuckles.

"You're the one acting cute actually." He started, taking a small sip of the milk that was in the cup. "You're not giving me that stern, business women that barely smiles Elsa I'm so used to seeing. Your acting adorable and cute and I like it." Elsa tensed up and looked jack in the eye sternly. She hadn't noticed it but he was right; she was giving away too much of herself. It was probably because of her now admitted attraction to him but she knew this wasn't good. She had promised herself years ago that not another man could ever see her at moments like this.

"Don't get use to it." Her voice took a 360, making it hard and grim . "You won't be seeing me like this ever again." She picks up the sheet she used last night from off of the couch and begins to fold it.

"Why not?" He frowned, feeling a bit disappointed. He really did like seeing her act like she was all embarrassed. "It's not a bad thing."

"When people see your weakness they love to take advantage of you." She retorts, setting the sheet on the cough. "I promised myself I would never show anyone my weaknesses."

"This isn't weakness." He puts the cup that he held on the table. "This is just relaxing. Not everyone takes advantage of others."

"Most do." She said nonchalantly. "I've never met a person that hasn't. Even my sister has." Jack's frown turned into a sad face .

"Elsa, I'm not trying to take advantage of you if that's what you think. I just want to-" Jack choose his words carefully before finishing his statement. "Get closer to you."

"Whatever," She somehow got herself into a bad mood. "It doesn't matter." She picks up the cup that was now empty of milk and walks out of the room and into the kitchen. Jack rises from his seat and follows her. As she begins to clean out the cop, Jack comes up being her and puts a hand around her waist. Elsa drops the cup into the sink, startled by Jacks action. He puts his head on her shoulder then hugs her tight. Elsa starts to unravel again, becoming that adorable and cute girl from earlier, and starts to blush. She missed hugs like this. _Stop Elsa, _she thought to herself. _This is nothing! He does more than this to other girls... As a job. _

"I'm not trying to take advantage of you, Elsa." _Why am I doing this? _He thought. "I just want to know you. That's all."

"Everyone who's said that left." She felt a dagger like pain in her heart as she said that.

"Who?" The curiosity that he had before came back; he wanted to know who had broken this girls heart. "Elsa, I'm not like those guys." _This sounds like I'm trying to date her. _

"Every guy is the same." Elsa, still a little on edge by the position they were in, said. "All they want to do is fuck."

"I'm not like them."

"Then explain your job!" She pushes him off of her and backs in to the counter, looking at Jack with asking eyes, "Why did you take this job!? You could've done anything else in the world and you choose to be a porn star!" Jack froze, feeling a bit guilty for say he wasn't the same, "How aren't you the same!? Huh, Jack!?" Elsa's head began to ache and she puts a hand on her forehead, still giving Jack a glare. _Why am I angry? He's just my client. _

"I'll tell you." Elsa gave a bewildered expression. "I'll tell you if you tell me why you're so sensitive with this subject."

"What subject?"

"Love." He awaited a reply from the puzzled Elsa but there was nothing. "Why does Love and relationships and men get under your skin?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She lifts herself straight to her feet and leaves the kitchen, her headache feeling more and more intense with every stressful second. Elsa didn't know why she had this headache. She didn't understand why speaking to jack about his job made her irritated and bothered. _Why am I getting mad!? _She thought.

"When I was younger my parents controlled everything for me." Jacks voice came from behind her, making Elsa stop and face the sexy man. "I was suppose to be the perfect child since my parents are some really important big shots in the country. So, whatever they told me I followed. To any and every detail." Jack sighed and ran his hands through his silver hairs. "My father was a bad alcoholic and often beat my mom over anything. I wouldn't be surprised if he still does." The last part was mumbled.

"Even though, my father _and _my mother told me never to speak of the beatings to anyone. And, again, I acted upon those words." He began to walk towards Elsa. "Then, when I was 9, my mother gave birth to my to little twin brother and sister, Jamie and Sophie. I loved them more than my parents but, as a I later learned, they weren't _'fully'_ related to me. They hand a different dad. It was my dad's brother who had died earlier that same year." He took a long breath. "6 years later my father had invited a friend over who molested my sister, Sophie. It would've been way more than molestation if I hadn't come home at the right time. I told my father and you know what he told me?" He stopped in front of the focused Elsa, anger and annoyance in both his voice and facial expression.

"What did he say?" Elsa stared straight into his eyes as he did so too. His jaw clenched with that question and Elsa's eyes gleamed with more curiosity.

"He told me I should've never intervened. That it was to help his business! And my mom agreed with him. They were going to sacrifice a child's chastity for work... For _money!" _

"And what did you do?"

"I punched him in the face." Jack said straightforwardly. "We fought and I ended up in the hospital with stitches on my stomach... He had grabbed a box cuter from his desk and sliced right through me. After that, he tortured me by taking away video games and other things a 12 year old would call important. I dealt with it, not showing him any sign of weakness. But, when I turned 18, he came home one day, drunker than I ever saw him, and started to beat my mother. Then, when her body was bruised and she was unconscious, he went for my little brother and sister. But he never got a chance to lay a hand on them."

"You got to him, huh?"

"Yea," he smiled, trying not to show her how uncomfortable and angered he was as he told the story, but the smile lasted two seconds then faded back into a straight line lined with his clenching jaw. "I was kicked out and I stayed at my childhood friends house. I took my siblings with me. It was hard at first but then I found my first film as an amateur porn star."

"So, you're a porn star to take care of your twin brother and sister?"

"At first, yes," he continued. "But, then, my father started trying to control me again when he got word of my doings. He didn't want the public hearing about his son doing explicit things on camera for money. He tried to force me to come back and work for one of his companies."

"Wouldn't it be easier for your siblings if you excepted?"

"Doubt it." He said, lip twitching as he answered. "He'd just do what he did again. I never want to see that man again. Nor be controlled by him. I keep the job to irritate the only person in the world I hate and to support the only people in the world I love." Elsa felt a tung at her heart. **_I wish I was a person he loved, _**Something in her head said.

"You didn't have to tell me everything, Jack." Elsa said, looking away from his intensely blue eyes.

"I wanted to. So, when you tell me your story you won't withhold anything from me." Elsa bit her lip and turned to the sexy man starring down at her.

"Is this the reason you hate it when people try to tell you what to do?" Jack nodded. "Even Hiccup and the directors?" He nodded once again.

"I don't know if it's a mental thing with me but I know I hate it. I make my own decisions and choices. The directors know better than to because of Hiccup but Hiccup.." He looked away from her for a split second. "He tries to control me at the influence of my father. Hiccup may be my childhood friend but he listens to whatever someone higher up in status says, so when my father tells him to try and change my mind he follows."

"Your reasoning is very..."

"You can call it unnecessary and stupid but it's what I do and I'm sticking to it. Or, at least when my siblings graduate and I get bored of it."

"Where are your siblings."

"They go to school on the other side of town. At a very elite school."

_He's being very indecisive with his family, _Elsa noted in her head as she stared at him. They stood there for a second, gathering this moment in pieces. Jack was feeling exposed since only 3 others outside of his family knew about this. Well, make that 4.. Elsa was rethinking everything... He never acting like he had some hurtful and sensitive reason behind his job... He didn't even act like he did...

...

...

...

Silence.

"Your turn."

"My turn?"

"Tell my, why you're so sensitive to the subject of romance?" Elsa put her lips inward at that question, hesitating. "Waiting." Jack was still staring at her. Elsa backs away and walks to the cough, Jack still watching her every move, then sits down.

"Sit, my legs hurt." She says, looking at Jack with a slight but obviously forced smile. Jack walks over to the cough and sits next to her, inches between them. Jack still stares at Elsa as she takes a breath. "You won't judge me, right?" She looks over at Jack and Jack nods. "You won't look at me differently?" Jack shakes his head no, telling her he won't. "This is embarrassing since..." She sighs and looks into her lap.

"I never had one of those cute little play ground loves. All through the first 15 years of my life was nothing but school work and family. Then, I met Hans." Jack took note of the name she said. "He was really nice and a real charmer. I couldn't help but be wildly attracted to him. I was so attracted to him I join him in a lot of thing I told myself I'd never do." She took a glance at the staring Jack. "I smoked anything he smoked, drunk anything he drunk... Was with him as long as I could be. Even on my 16th birthday I was with him. And his birthday present for me was him. I gave myself up to him." Elsa twitched a inward smile, the kind smile you give to hide pain. "We went out for 4 years and when we graduate he told me he was dumping me and had cheated on me so many times he lost count. I felt so betrayed. I gave and did everything for that boy and he just fucked me over. Like I wasn't anything."

"A High school romance always ends badly." Jack said, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm not done yet." She looks at him with sad eyes. "3 weeks after graduation I found out I was pregnant. I called Hans and even his family but he ran away from home. Well, for a week he did. A week later he called me and told me it wasn't his! I was so pissed. How could the only man I ever been with tell me something like that," She bit her lip. "I aborted it." Jack's eyes widened slightly. _Whoa! _

"I never saw Hans again."

"Elsa, I'm sorry,,, I didn't-"

"Still not done." She didn't look at him this time. "I tried to ignore the whole ordeal and started college a year after. I didn't really speak to people there, so it was just like the first 15 years of my life. But, then, I met Pitney Charrs. Most people called him Pitch. He was really popular and, even though he was a very dark personality, was a fun person to be around. So, I decided to go out with him a couple months after I met him, thinking that maybe he isn't like Hans. But, somehow, I found someone worse." She shook her head. "He sold drugs. And, apparently, he was one of the main sellers around there. He was in a gang. I accepted both these facts and that got me kidnapped in the back of a truck by some thugs. They called Pitch and told him they had me but... He said he didn't care and they could do whatever they wanted with me." Jacks hand tighten into a fist.

"They beat me-" An image of Elsa getting punched made his first tighten even more. Then, an image of his dad beating his mother come into his head and he got even angrier. "Then left me in a street I didn't know. I had to find my way back which took me a whole day. I had to walk all day with a broken hand, ribs and scars on my back. Not just physical ones but metaphoric ones too. I felt so dumb and betrayed for putting trust in that man. And when I got back... He had been going out with another chick. Nobody even asked about me." Elsa felt the tears forming. "I transfered to a better school and isolated myself from everyone. I never saw Pitch again either... And I'm happy I hadn't. Men are so stupid and inconsiderate and..." They started to fall. But Elsa didn't notice. Only Jack saw.

Jack put an arm around her and pulled her close, letting her head rest on his chest. She started to sniff and he felt her tears on his shirt. "Stupid." She whispered to herself. "I'm so damn stupid!"

"Your smart, Elsa." Jack said, rubbing her back. "They're stupid." Elsa lifted herself up from his chest, still in his embrace, and looks into his eyes. Jacks heart skips a beat when he is face to face with the crying Elsa. Jack couldn't believe a women could be so beautiful while crying.

Elsa and Jack stare into each I others eyes until Jack pulled her closer, hoping the vibe he was feeling wasn't just his imagination. Lucky, it wasn't. Elsa subconsciously moves closer to him, looking from his lips to his eyes. Jack lowers his face to meet hers. Slowly, they get closer and closer, eyes closing, until their lips meet.

Elsa places her hands on his chest and it starts to move upwards until her arms were wrapped around the silver head man's neck. Jack's arm pulled them closer as it wrapped arm her waist and his other rubbed up and down her back.

The kiss was slow and steady, unlike the one from the night before. It was gentle and sweet. Almost as if they were saying I lov-

Suddenly the phone rang, making Elsa pull away. "The phone, Jack." Jack bites his lip and moves in for more, letting his nose trace hers then kissing her lips.

"Fuck the phone." Elsa pulls back again, placing her hand on his chest to stop him. Jack looks at her like a child who was just told 'no'. Jack pulls her in more, the too now chest to chest, but Elsa pushes back and looks over at the phone. "Ughh," he groans. "Fine." He let's go of Elsa reluctantly and goes to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Jackson," Oscar Sharks' voice boomed through the phone. "How are ya'? You get enough sleep last night?" Jack tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh," he paused. "Yes, yea. We spelt pretty good last night."

""We?" You could hear the playfully curiosity in Oscars voice. "Ohh, so you are doing the nasty with your fine ass Manager."

"Man, I wish," Jack looked back, not hiding the fact that he was speaking of Elsa. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, "but it's really hard to get in those pants. She slept on my cough since she couldn't go home." Oscar laughed.

"I'm sure you can get her." Oscar said. "But, I can't lie, she is pretty hot."

"Who's pretty hot!?" Oscars girlfriend, Angie, voice came through the phone. "Hmm, Oscar!?"

"Chill, Angie." He said. "Jack, I'll call you later about work, okay?"

"Yeah." The line cut and Jack put the phone down. When he turned around Elsa wasn't there. "Elsa?"

"I'm going to take a shower." She was now by the steps. "I need to get home. I wasn't suppose to be here in the first place."

"No," Jack and Elsa was taken aback by how desperate he sounded. "I mean... Sorry," he said, feeling more embarrassed than he ever has. "Elsa, I just wanted to tell you I'm not Hans or Pitch." He couldn't get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "I actually care about you."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because-" Just then, Elsa's phone rang from the table. Elsa walks from the steps and to the table, passing Jack, and answers the phone. _Dumb Phones. _

"Hello?"

"Elsa, what the hell!?" Anna's voice was in a worried yet eager tone. "Where have you been!? What have you been doing!? Why didn't you call me after!?"

"Anna, it's not what you think," Elsa began. "I just stayed over Jack's house because I couldn't go home." Anna chuckles through the phone.

"Yes, because you couldn't stay away from that dic-"

"Anna!" Elsa cut her off. "I'll see you later, bye." Elsa hung up immediately to avoid her questioning and assumption she was sure to hear later in the day. "I have to go." Elsa turns to Jack and he frowns. _I wish she'd stay, _Jack thought.

"Just get dressed." Jack said, "I'll drop you off now." Jack walks away.

* * *

"Bye." Elsa slid out of the car seat, looking at Jack with a small smile.

"See you." Jack smiled a little smile back. He didn't know what to say to her in this moment and neither did Elsa. The whole ride was silence and awkward.. They didn't know what to say or do. Something about earlier made both uneasy.

"Yea, at work, right?" Elsa asked to Jack though it was more of a question for herself. She wanted to see him outside of work but she could never say that to him.

"Right." Jack nodded to her and she nodded back, closing the door and walking up her to her porch. She takes out her key and unlocks the door, taking a look back to the car she came out of. She was happy to see Jack staring at her from the drivers seat. They wave their goodbyes then Elsa walks into the house where she was met with silence...

"Anna," the silence was broken once Elsa spoke her sisters name and a cacophony of footsteps fled down the steps.

"Elsa!" Her sister ran into her arms, giving her a nice and tight hug, "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Elsa asked, dumbfounded.

"The sex of course." Elsa's cheeks flared up. "Was he wild and spontaneous or sensual and smooth? I feel like it was wild."

"Anna, I didn't do anything with that man." Elsa told her, partially lying. "He's just my client."

"It's obvious you have a thing for him and he has one for you too." Anna frowned. "Look, I just want you to have some fun for once and let yourself go. And, come on, he's freakishly hot! You can't just not want to jump him." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Worry about wedding plans not my sex life."

"Ah ha!" Anna said as Elsa passed her. "So, you do have a sex life."

"Barely," Elsa said, going to the small table by the door and checking the mail. "Hey, did you talk to Merida about the wedding."

"Of course. She's the only person I talk to since you're always busy with work," Anna said, walking over to the table as well. "She's coming over to help me make plans. So is Snow , Cindy and Tiana since Merida isn't such a big fan of weddings."

"Well, when they come, tell em' I said hey," Elsa set down the mail, seeing known of the mail was for her, and goes to the kitchen.

"How come you haven't been looking for a man, Elsa?"

"Didn't you say I was suppose to be with Jack?"

"I ship you two hard, yes," Anna is now behind her. "But, I mean, you don't seem to be looking for a guy to settle down with. You're not even looking for sex."

"I don't need romance," Elsa took a small water bottle from the fridge and began to drink, "And men are horrible creatures."

"So is Jack, huh?" Anna asked, making Elsa pause for a second. "He such a horrible creature but you still wanted to look good for him last night." Elsa had a small blush on her cheeks. She wouldn't say she wanted to look good for him but she did want to look really good.

"I got to get washed," Elsa evaded the question. "I need to go to my office today." She walked away from her frowning sister.

* * *

The doors slid open, allowing the platinum haired girl to enter the floor. She made her way down the hall until she got to a all white door. She knocked on it, waiting for an answer. "Come in." She slammed the door opened to meet Hiccup sitting at his desk, amusement already on his face. "Ah, Elsa, nice to see you on such a fin-"

"I want a new client." Elsa said, slaming both her hands on his desk with a bang. Hiccup chuckled his usual chuckle then stood to his feet.

"Sorry, Ms. Queen, but I must decline."

"Why!?" Elsa shouted at him. She couldn't hold back the irrigation she had. She didn't care if it was her boss, she just let it out.

"Jack and you make a good pair and I care about my friends well being," Hiccup patted her head. "I'm positive he's calmed down a bit with you by him. It's good for him. He use to be all stuffy and cold and acted like a dick to everyone. You really hel-"

"I am not a part of whatever problem he has!" Elsa shouted. "I don't care about you and Jack's friendship or anything! I just want to work with someone more... More..."

"Ahhh," Hiccup chuckled. "Don't tell me you just don't want to work with him because you like him."

"Hiccup," Elsa felt like a boss for calling her boss by his first name. "Please. I can't do this love thing, okay?"

"I told you before," Hiccup sat in his seat once more. "I need you to keep him happy. That's all."

"Hiccup, this isn't my job." Elsa said, shaking her head. "I'm suppose to be finding him work not making him happy." She looks at him. "Why are you so worried about him anyway? Most friends don't pay a girl to be with their friend for comfort."

"He's been through a lot," Hiccup leaned back into his chair, not wearing that smile anymore. "And I just want him to feel like he doesn't always have to be in a bad mood to live life. I'm that one person that would go through a lot for a good friend, ya know?" A image of Anna popped into her head and she nodded, understanding him a little more.

"I'm not falling in love with him," Elsa said. "He's still my client. That's all."

"If you fall for him or not isn't my business." Hicuup said. "But, if he falls for you be gentle. He's actually very sensitive to the subject of Love." Elsa chuckled, remembering the conversation Jack and her had earlier that day.

"Goodbye, Mr. Haddock." She picks up the bag she dropped when she came into the door and walks out his office.

"They're both so aggressively sensitive." Hiccup said to himself, comparing Elsa's outburst with Jacks.

* * *

Elsa sat in her office, looking through her and Jacks contract and watching the phone carefully. Elsa had been looking over at her phone every 5 minutes, hoping a job would come up and she would be able to call Jack. She told Hiccup she wasn't falling for the man, but I think we all knew that was a complete lie. She had been thinking about him all morning. She didn't know why things were moving so fast. She had basically spilled her broken heart on the floor for him and let him see her at her most vulnerable times. She felt extremely exposed since he knew so much. Something that only Anna partially knew about. Anna only knew that she had gotten her heart broken twice and that's it. Nothing of the baby or broken bones since she asked her mother to never tell. But Jack, the man she had only met a week or so ago, knew everything.

Her phone rang and she immediately picked it. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Elsa?"

"Yes, are you calling for a job?" The man on the phone laughed.

"So, you don't remember me?"

"Um, sorry," Her voice was filled with bewilderment. "Who is this?"

"It's Tadashi. The bartender from last night."

"Ohhhhh," Elsa said. "So, I gave you my number?"

"Wow, was it that hard to remember?" Tadashi chuckle.

"No, no, it's not that," Elsa giggled. "It's just I was a bit out of it last night."

"Yea, I know," He said. "You and that guy had to go home because of it." He paused. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"That guy with the white hair." Tadashi cleared his throat. "Are you two a thing?"

"Oh, no, no," She put as much denial as she could in her voice. "He's a client. That's all."

"Oh, cool," Tadashi sounded relieved. "Cause I wanted to ask you out."

"Ask me out?" Elsa was a bit shocked and very confused.

"Yea," He said. "But it's okay if you say no."

"Uh," Elsa began to play with her braid for a second, thinking about her answer. "Sure. Why not."

"Great," Tadashi sounded overjoyed. "Uh, how about tomorrow at 8?"

"Sure." She grabbed a pen from her desk and wrote the time on a paper beside her.

"Give me your address." Elsa felt a bit of deja vu. She remembered Jack asking her for her address.

"Yea, its-"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry but I had to skip a whole day since nothing really happened after that. Elsa kept thinking about Jack, Jack kept thinking about Elsa but both didn't speak to one another.**

* * *

Elsa wore a black crop top and white, skinny high waisted capris with a dark teal sweater and brown scarf. She carried a lighter brown purse with fridges and had brown ankle boot with a thin, 3 inched heel on them. She wore her platinum locks up into a neat donut bun at the top of her head, letting a few strands fall in front of her ears. She was feeling cute tonight and actually a bit excited. She wanted to go on this date to forget about Jack. Ever since that first kiss it's been Jack, Jack, Jack. Well, tonight was no Jack. All day, she hadn't heard from him.

"I see someone's feeling like a pretty hipster." Merida had chuckled, looking at Elsa as she looked into the mirror in the living room. "Surprised you can go on a date but not help your sister with her wedding." Merida had tried to make Elsa feel guilty. Merida was a bit annoyed that she had to be called for something like planning a wedding and the reason being Elsa and her _busy schedule._

"Calm down, Merida," Anna pulled one of Merida's wild red hairs. "I told her to go this time. I got enough help for the planning and she'll be there anyway." Merida sighed.

"Whatever." Merida said, her Scottish voice coming out. Then a knock at the door came. Elsa smiled and calmly walked to the door, checking her hair before she left the mirrors view. She opened the door and was greeted with a wide smile from a raven haired boy.

"Afternoon," Tadashi greeted. "You look great."

"Thanks," Elsa smiled. "You look pretty good yourself." They smiled at each other a while more then a snoring sound came from the house.

"You guys are so boring," Merida was watching from a far with Anna. "Just stick your tongues down each others throats already!" Anna grabbed Merida and pulls her into the house, leaving Elsa and Tadashi flustered.

"Sorry." Elsa mumbled.

"No, it's cool." Tadashi pointed behind him. ""Wanna' go?" Elsa nodded and they were off inside his pick up truck.

They talked about their work and interests as they drove to a location unknown to Elsa. She didn't really pay attention to where they were going and enjoyed the ride with Tadashi. When he finally parked his car they were at a bar to Elsa's surprise.

"I hope this isn't a bad place but my friends are here." Elsa felt somewhat pressured when he said this. She just wanted it to be the two of them.

"Uh, Okay." Tadashi was happy to hear her say OK and they both got out the car.

* * *

"You guys are hilarious!" One of Tadashi's friends laughed, snorting out cheese from his nose. She jumped and felt discussed by such a repulsive thing. She had been there for a half and hour and she hated every minute of it. She didn't like the guys since they were all loud and obnoxious, even Tadashi. Everyone was playing drinking games and making bad jokes. She wasn't comfortable with this scene but she didn't want to tell Tadashi that.

"Heyyy, whaddup, bro!" Suddenly, Tadashi and his friends turned to look behind Elsa.

"Ayeeee, Hans my man," Elsa's heart stopped and her breathing hitched. Could it just be someone with the same name? Could it be just a coincidence? Elsa could only hope. She just... Couldn't handle seeing him now. Not him. Just, not him. Or pitch... Not either of them.

"Who's the blonde?"

"She's Tadashi's date."

"Wow, I use to date a blonde with the same colored hair back in high school."

"Really, how come we never heard about this?" Tadashi questioned.

"You can never keep up with Hans' women." _Thats definitely him! _

"Haha, neither can I. Even in high school." Hans laughs. "I played her like a grand piano. She ended up getting prego after we broke up and tried to blame it on me. Haha! Women really try to tie you down. Just because you're a hoe and I claim you doesn't mean I will take care of the baby." He takes a cup from the table, his arm passing her. "I think her name was-"

Elsa turns to him, facing him with a glare. "Elsa!?" She takes a good hold of the cup in her hand and splashes the rest of whatever she was drinking in his face.

"Fucking bastard." She gets up from her seat. "Go fucking die!" She runs out of the bar, tears starting to form in her eyes. She hated that man. She hated him with a passion. Why couldn't she have never met him?... Why couldn't he just have never been born? Why couldn't he hav-

_Ring, Ring, _

Her phone set off, startling her. She takes out her phone, tears now falling down her eyes, and sees that it's Jack. Jack. She wanted to see Jack. She needed to see Jack. Something in her head was telling her to tell him everything. To take comfort in him. "Jack,". Her words were sobbed.

She answers the phone, searching for words and sobbing. "Elsa?" Jack had a concerned tone. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"Jack," She said between sobs. "I went on a date and it was going well but then... Then.."

"Date!?" Jack had a irritated tone now.

"Hans was there. He... He..." She sniffs. "Jack, can you come get me?"

"Where are you?" Jack asks without hesitation. Elsa looks around for an address.

"A bar called Fairy tales on Hero Avenue."

"I'm close to there." He says through the phone.

"Jack," she sobs. "I want to see you." She pauses. "I miss you. Please... Jack, I-"

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." He said before hanging up and she bit her lip, thinking about what she just said. She felt like thousands of pounds had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Elsa," She turned around to see both Hans and Tadashi walking out of the bar and coming towards her. "Elsa, you okay?"

"Leave me alone." She said, wiping her tears away. "Stay away from me."

"Look, he didn't-"

"I don't care." She shouted, "I hate that man." Hans sighed.

"It was in high school. Get over it."

"Get over it!?" Elsa glared at him. "I was pregnant with _YOUR _child! And you just told me it wasn't yours. You left me and cheated on me. Hans, it's not that simple!"

"Elsa, your such a cry baby. This is why I never stayed with you after graduation."

"Fuck you!" The tears found their way back. A screech a came from the distance and everyone turned to see a navy blue mustang pull up and park crookedly. Then a man with silver hair get out. He walked up to the bar slowly but face showing a great amount of anger. Elsa ran into his arms, holding him tightly. Jack pats her back, still looking around with a pernicious face. "Jack, I-"

"So, you're Hans." Jack asked, looked at the red haired boy standing like a coward.

"W-what's it to you?" He asks, obviously terrified of Jack. "Who are you?"

"I'm her lover," Jack said nonchalantly, making Tadashi's eyebrows arch inward, "And if either of you come near her again I'll kill you." He turns, still holding Elsa in his embrace, and both get into the car. Then, they drive away.

A/N: I swear this chapter sucked. I tried to write seriously in the beginning but I could only do it for so long.

**I'm sorry for any spelling errors. **

**Now, about the story, a sorry if this was too much progress. Some might think this is too fast for them to get so close but in the story they are emotionally unstable and try to hide it. So when they told each other about their past they felt as though they could let everything go. They still are confused about their feelings and they don't know if they should call it love or something else since they both don't know what the other is thinking and doesn't want to get too attached to the other.**

**But, as you can see, Elsa gave up that thought and ran into Jacks arms and Jack came running to the rescue ready to kill [though it was just a angered threat] (≧∇≦)/. **

**Next chapter is gonna get interesting! **

**Anywayyyy, please review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Spectrum

**A/N: **_**It's been awhile, hasn't it? Yes, yes, I know. I am sorry. But I'm back with more! **_

_**I guess I put more work on my plate since I started a NaLu story on this account now. But, I think I'm just a workaholic and like to be working all the time. Not really a good trait to me but, oh well, it's me. **_

_**Enjoy your reading (≧∇≦)/**_

It was silent.

Elsa and Jack just sat in that silence, letting it linger as Jack drove through the bright lights of the streets. Elsa rested her head on the window, watching the road and holding herself. She could feel him glance over at her every once in a while, him opening his mouth to speak then closing it when he couldn't find the words. It's to be expected of the two; they each knew the other was not in a good mood. Elsa was sad and hurt while Jack was so obviously angered and a bit on edge.

"Take me to your place." Elsa said in a breathy voice, breaking the silence for a second before it surrounded the car for another moment.

"You sure?" Jack finally spoke, holding in his rage. He was so annoyed that she went on a date! A freakin' date! He couldn't believe how easy she was to go even though he opened up to her to keep her with him.

"I don't want to go home." Elsa spoke, seeing that her voice was just bringing out more of his anger. "If I see Anna and Kristoff it'll just... Hurt me." Elsa held her breath for a moment before letting out a deep huff of air. She didn't want to see them because she would just be reminded that she doesn't have anyone to love. Anyone she could call hers. She just had work.

"Okay." Her response calmed him down a bit, making him remember why she was in his car at this moment: because she just saw her first love. The first love that broke her heart. She's sensitive right now and he knows that. _I'll just be nice for now, _He thought. _She's not in good shape to be questioned. _

The drive to his house was, again, a whole lot of silence. When he pulled up to his house, Elsa stared at the glorious thing as if it were a place she had never been in, which was kind of how she felt since she didn't pay attention to the decor the last time. It was a beautiful piece of work with large pillars, Nicely shaped windows and a door worthy of praise for it's color and designs on it.

"Hurry up," Jack was already opening the door for her when she realized how long she was staring at the house. "We need to get you to bed."

"Yea," Elsa nodded, taking his held out hand and get out of the car. They walked into the house, Elsa not too interested in it since she's already examined this place, and walked into the living room. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Anywhere you want." Jack said, taking off the watch he had on and setting it on the table. "I have a couple guest rooms in here but if you want to sleep down here again then you can." He started to loosen his tie then taking it off as Elsa sat on the couch and watched him. He had on casual khaki pants with a navy blue dress shirt that fitted him a bit loosely and had sleeves rolled up. He drop the black tie that matched his shoes on the table.

"Where did you come from?" Elsa asked, Jack looking at her a bit annoyed that she asked that. She, out of all people, was asking where he was. The girl that didn't tell him that she was going on a DATE. Right. As if he was going to tell her where he was.

"Doesn't really matter." He stated, earning a frown from the platinum blonde. "I was out." He unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, letting a bit of his chest show. He sits into his chair and suddenly a bit of nostalgia hits both of them. This moment almost felt like the morning before. Him sitting in that chair and her sitting in the other one, both wondering why this is happening.

"Sorry, Jack," Elsa said, sitting more into her seat. "I didn't mean to ask you to do this much for me."

"It's okay Elsa," Jack said. Jack was holding back his questions. He didn't want to make her feel more worse than she already felt.

Silence filled the room, Jack and Elsa watching each other with a glance of the eye. They had never felt so awkward around each other before.

"With you." Elsa said, her voice low but still enough for Jack to hear her.

"With me?" Jack's eyebrow arched in confusion.

"I wanna' sleep with you." Elsa looked him straight in the eye now, a sad blue meeting a surprised blue, and nodded as if giving Jack a green light. Jack didn't move. He just stared.

"Elsa, are you really asking what I think you're asking?"

"Yes, Jack." Elsa rose to her feet, Jack standing up as she did, and walked over to him. She runs a hand through his hair then it finds it's way to his cheek, tracing the feature of his god like face. "I want to stay with you tonight." Elsa leaned into him and kissed him softly, Jack staying still. He was unsure of this. Elsa backed away and frowned.

"You don't want to, huh?" She looked at the ground. "Of course not. I mean, I'm such a crybaby and so emotional. I'm not even that attractive and-" Jack grabbed her and crashed their lips together. It was brief but, because it was so unexpected, Elsa was frozen by it.

"You're perfect." He leaned his forehead to hers. "And I would love to unravel a woman as beautiful as you," Their eyes meet again, Jack's eyes taking Elsa's breath away. "But, I don't know, I don't think you want to do this for the same reason I do."

"Jack," She put her hand on his cheek again. "Please. I really want you." Jack bit his bottom lip, holding back how much he wanted to push her on the couch and take her.

"C'mon," He took her hand and pulled her towards the steps. "We're going to my room." Elsa's heartbeat sped up as the continued up the stairs. They walked down a big hall until the made it to a large door decorated with a gold lining.

He opened the door and they entered the room, Elsa looking at the magnificent room in awe. It was as bigger as her dining room, living room and kitchen together with expensive furniture and a big window that was covered by curtains. His bed faced the opposite of the window, dressed in a dark blue comforter. "You sure about this?" Jack brought her back from her observation.

Elsa nodded and walked over to the bed. She sits on the bed, getting comfortable, then looks at the still stiff and unsure Jack. "You can do whatever you like, Jack." Jack bit his lip once again and walked over to her. He leans down to her, putting a knee on the bed, and takes her lips with his. He tilted his head and licked her lips, making her open her mouth. He takes this as an invitation and his tongue darts between her luscious lips, pushing her onto the bed as he does.

Once her back hits the bed he stops the kiss, Elsa taking a heavy breath, and places both hands by her head. He gives her small pecks along her jawline and begins to take off her scarf, licking her ear with a slow twirl of the tongue and sending chills down Elsa's body.

He throws the scarf onto the floor and begins to take off her sweater, now sucking and licking her tender neck. She bites her bottom and lifts herself up to help him get the sweater off. Once off he throws in in the same direction as the scarf and his kisses travel lower, pass her collar bone.

His hands moves under her shirt and lifts it as said hand makes more contact with her smooth hips and waist. She puts her hands over her head and let him remove the shirt, there eyes meeting for a minute when her body arched against his. When he knows the shirt is completely off and onto the ground he goes back to kissing her and travels between her bra.

Elsa's breathing began to hitch as she finally started to realize this was happening. She opened her closed eyes and looks down at Jack, who was busy kissing every inch of her, then around the beautiful room. It was perfect. Everything here, in this moment, was perfect.

Too perfect.

How many other women had been up here? How many girls had he been treated this way by his hands? How many girls had he done this with? _You already know the answer to that Elsa, _She thought to herself. _Too many for you to count. _Did she really want to be one of them?

_No, _The voice in her head seemed to be crying. She looked down at Jack and was met with his worried eyes. He leaned up over her, his eyes tracing over every feature then resting upon her eyes once again. "Do you really want to do this?" His voice was raspy but somewhat soft when he asked this, rubbing a hand along her cheek just the way she did earlier.

"No," Elsa shook her head. Her vision was blurry and she unknowingly began to sniffle. That was because she was unknowingly crying. Tears ran down her face as she looked up at Jack. "Jack, I..." Her lips were trembling so she shut them. "I can't do this. Not this way."

"I understand." Jack got up from her and sits beside her, not facing her. "You should get up."

"Jack, I'm sorry," She had turned to lay on her side and brought her knees to her chest, burying her face and sobs there. "I just can't. You do this with so many others..." She sobbed a few more times before finishing. "I don't want to be just another. I can't do that with you."

"You're not just another one of them." Jack said, not looking at her still. He sighs and rises from the bed, walking over to a dresser across the room.

"Then what I am?" Elsa wiped her eyes, though tears were still falling, and now sat up on the bed. "Jack?" He froze for a minute then went through his drawer. He took out one of his T-shirts that had his name on the back of it then walked over to the bed and sat next to her once more.

"You're different." He leaned into her, kissing her forehead, then passed her the T-shirt. "And I won't hurt you." He puts his forehead to hers before looking her in the eyes. Elsa's red eyes were now finally rid of the tears and were staring into his. "Go take a shower." He turned from her. "Where that to bed. We can talk tomorrow."

Elsa stared for a minute then got up from the bed slowly and walked over to the bathroom that was wide open. "Thank you." She said before walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

Then she cried to herself silently.

She didn't know what came over her. The moment things started to get good she felt a tug at her heart telling her tomorrow wouldn't be the same if they had done it. It told her that she didn't want to make that same mistake again. But, not only that, it was also the thought of him doing what the others had done. Fucking her then leaving. With them she suffered enough but with Jack it would be different. It would hurt even more. It was rip, tear and break her apart.

She walked over to the mirror of the bathroom, showing her the red color in her eyes. She looked like she had just been in a car accident. She knew she probably looked like this since he picked her up. Yet, he still called her beautiful.

Why did that make her happy?

Hearing him call her beautiful, seeing him act goofy and childish, hearing his stupid little jokes, feeling his embrace tightened when the hugged, smelling his scent that lingered on her after that, being near him, spending time with him; All of these things somehow made her day after she had met Jack. She never said it but she adored him. She really cared for him. She... She loved him.

_I'm in love with him, _she thought as she looked into the mirror. _I'm really in love with Jack. _She felt her heart race. Though, it wasn't the bad kind. It was...

Beautiful.

* * *

Jack sighed as he sat on the bed. He didn't understand what was going on. What made him act this way when it came for Elsa?

To the naked eye the scene they were just in seemed normal but for Jack it wasn't. He was so gentle with the blonde. He was concerned about her. He actually cared if she wanted to have sex and stopped when she said no. This was different than any other female he ever was intimate with.

He would usually just do whatever. He would grabbed and grope her everywhere, toss her around, bite and leave hickeys as well as never care for what she was feeling. But with Elsa he took the time out to make sure this was what she wanted. He was even scared to start when she said 'you can do whatever you want'. If that was any other girl that said that he would've had her screaming his name within minutes.

Why was she that important?

He knew he was beginning to become possessive with her and that he was really really _really _attracted to her but what could make him do this? He has sex on dozens of occasions but he had never been like this.

_Why did my heart skip a beat? _He thought.

When he saw her laying down on his bed his heart not only skipped a beat but stopped for a second. He just saw Elsa laying there as if she were helpless and something just made him stop and stare at her. She was too beautiful for herself and she didn't even know it. She was literally breath taking! He already knew that but when he saw her like that it was more apparent than any other time.

Jack sighed once again, silently wishing he could see that face again. He got up from the bed and found himself some bed clothes. He dressed himself in some red and white striped pajama pants that he always hung lower than needed to be then slid on a tank top that was all white. He played in his hair a little bit. When he looked into the mirror he started to think about Elsa again.

How his heart reacted to her and how he was changing just by being near the girl. What could possibly make a man like him act this way? What could change _him_?

Then something clicked.

_No way, _He thought. _Am I falling in love with Elsa? _

Then something clicked again but, it wasn't something in his head. It was the bathroom door opening. Elsa came from beyond, looking somewhat refreshed and calm. She looked at Jack and immediately blushed, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry." She said, rubbing her arm as she did.

"Are you okay?" Jack walked a over to her. "You look okay." He subconsciously took hold of her face and faced it towards him, making her look him in the eye as he examine her face.

"Jack, I'm fine." Elsa said, voice still low and sweet. Jack stared at her for a moment then nodded. He did take that minute to look at how she looked.

Her face was flush from the heat and the pink in her cheeks from the blush didn't leave. The light freckles on her face were more visible and her eyes were now her normal dazzling blue orbs he was so fascinated by since they first had brunch. Her hair was a bit curly from the shower water and was dry. She had probably used the blow dryer in the bathroom. _How long was I thinking? _He thought.

Jack walked over to his bed then looked at her. "Uh," He scratched the back of his head nervously. "You can still sleep with me." Elsa glared at him.

"Jack, I tol-"

"I didn't say fuck I said sleep. Meaning lay in the same bed." He quickly clarified before she finished. Elsa blushed then looked down, feeling embarrassed at how easily she misunderstood and got angry at his words. "Or you could go to one of the guest rooms." Elsa looked up at Jack and Jack looked at Elsa, both staring at each other.

"I'll sleep here. I don't want to be alone." She said and something in Jack's stomach seemed to jump around. Jack smiled at her then got into bed, lying down. Elsa looked around for a minute then at the bed. She walked over towards the other side of the bed and, as she was about to get in, she looked forward. "Jack..."

"Yea?" Jack was already comfortable in the bed, his hands behind his head.

"Can you open the curtains?" She was a bit reluctant to ask. "I jus-"

"Sure." He got out of bed, Elsa ogling him as he walked over to the covered window, and pulled them open, revealing the sky that was a blue and purple from the sunsetting. The almost out of view sun let off a beautiful light that lifted and fell over downtown that was far away from them. A few trees were in front of the view which gave it a more peaceful look.

"Why would you cover this?" Elsa asked, walking over to the window. "This is amazing."

"Yeah," Jack said, smiling over at the star gazing beauty. "But I see it everyday so I guess I'm just so use to it." Elsa didn't look at him but did nod. She stared at the view for as long as she could before Jack suddenly wrapped a hand around her waist. "Let's go to bed." He said to her softly then walked back to the bed across the room. She watched him then took one last glance at the view and started for the bed as well.

She slid under the sheets and embraced the sheets warmth, clinging to it and balling herself up. Jack put his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. After a few seconds Jack's eyes began to shut. "Jack?"

"Yea?" He opened up one eye then turned to her.

"Can we..." Jack couldn't she it but she was blushing. "I know this is another weird request but..." She looked over her shoulder. "Can we, maybe, sleep closer together?"

"How close?" He asked, stiffening at the request. Could he really be able to sleep close to Elsa?

"Well," she hesitated then turned her body completely over. "Cuddle." Jack's other eye opened in order to stare at the embarrassed girl laying only a foot and a half away from him. Elsa looked everywhere but at Jack's gaze, afraid of what he'd say. She didn't know what she was saying either but... She just wanted to try it at the least.

The whole time she had dated Hans and Pitch she had never cuddle whatsoever. When they watched a movie together, when they were home alone with each or even after they were done doing the do cuddling was almost off limit to the two men. _Maybe, _she began to think. _Maybe Jacks the same way. _

"Are you sure?" His voice came out raspy as he almost coughed. He had held his breath for so long the lack of oxygen was starting to catch up to him. But, can you blame him? He was already questioning his feelings for the girl but, now, she wants to do something as romantic as cuddling!? Jack isn't a romantic character nor has he ever been. So Elsa asking him this made him nervous and excited.

"Yea," She told him. Jack began to scoot over then put his arm out, not breaking the eye contact. She moved into his embrace, getting close enough to smell him. _Coconut and a bit of Lime, _Elsa thought as she smell the air. He wrapped a hand around her and pulled her close, turning himself in the process. She was now facing his collarbone, staring dumbfounded at it. He placed his hand down her back, making her arch her back into him.

Her hand found his chest and then she leaned into him, feeling somewhat protected by the embrace of Jack. She put her head on his upper arm then hugged his body, her leg finding his then tangling them together. It was a position she had seen on movies and always thought it was uncomfortable but, now, she realized it was probably just her and how she never had a chance to do it that was talking; this was perfect to her. So didn't want to leave Jack's arms.

She fell asleep almost immediately.

Jack sat there, caressing her back. He stared at the wall in front of him; he couldn't go to sleep. He was scared that she would suddenly wake up and leave him. It had happened to him many times before. They'd just leave while he slept, those women, and when he woke up he'd never see a trace of them. He didn't care about them though. This was Elsa in his arms. She was different. If she just woke up and decided that maybe she's getting to close to Jack then leave Jack wouldn't know what to do.

He gets he hasn't known her for long. He gets that for sure but now that he has her so close he just can't let her back out. He didn't want her body anymore. He wanted her.

Jack looked down at the sleep beauty and smiled lightly. He moved in closer to her then kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting away. He couldn't help but feel like this was right. He had never really cuddled with a girl like this but with Elsa it felt right.

* * *

"Hello?" Elsa was wide awake in Jack's room. She wasn't dressed yet and still a bit sleepy. But when she woke up and saw it was already about 3 o'clock she freaked out. She was suppose to be home at a certain time... Well. She wasn't but it was a certain time she wanted to get because she didn't want Anna thinking she was having aex last night. Which is true... Since she didn't.

"So, you just like to sleep with everyone nowadays, huh?" Anna's voice was sarcastic as she spoke. "First Jack now that Tadashi guy?"

"No!" Elsa said a little too loudly, causing Jack to shift in his bed. Elsa looked over for a quick second then began to speak again. "I'm at Jack's again."

"Ohhhhhh~" Anna was obviously smiling with amusement beyond the phone. "So, no matter what you always find your way back to him." She giggled. "Just fuck each other already!" Elsa sighed. If Anna knew his job and the reason why she was his manager she probably wouldn't be saying this; but she wasn't allowed to tell her.

"So, where is he?"

"He's, uh," When Elsa looked over she was startled to see Jack watching her silently, a hint of sleepiness on his face. "He's right here."

"Tell him I said hi!" Anna said playfully.

"Hey, Anna," Jack shouted, smiling a bit. Elsa was surprised he could hear her.

"Oh, heyyy!" Anna shouted back and, again, Elsa was confused by how they could hear each other. Then she looked at her phone and face palmed herself; she had the phone on speaker. "Elsa, give the phone to Jack."

"What? No, I'm-" Suddenly the phone was snatched out of her hands with a speed. Elsa turned to see Jack, scratching his stomach below his shirt, with the phone to his ear.

"Yea?" he asked, looking over at Elsa once then walking to his bed. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yea," She said cheerfully. She was probably beaming with joy on the other side of the phone. "I keep hearing so much about you at home-" _mainly from her, _Elsa thought to herself. "-and I wanna' actually speak to you since you're now a very important person in my sister's life."

"Important?"

"Well, yes, you're her client." Anna giggled to herself. "For now." Elsa felt a blush creepy up onto her face. She really did want that even though, in the beginning, she was very determined for them to not even be friends. "Anyway, my fiancés boss is having a really big fancy dinner tonight for some unknown reason and as long as you know someone who works there you're invited. Therefore, I'm inviting you and my sister tonight."

Jack looked at Elsa then shrugged. "Sure, I'll be there." Elsa felt numb. Jack was going to meet Anna. Anna was going to meet Jack. This is not a good combination. "What time do I have to be there?"

"It starts at 6 and we want to be as early as possible." Anna said. "So, be ready and at our doorstep at around 5:30."

"Gotcha," Jack smiled, said his goodbye then hung up. He looked over at Elsa one last time then at the time on her phone. "Get dressed, I'm taking you home."

"Now?"

"Yea, you have to get ready for tonight." He chuckled then passed her the phone. "Hurry up."

* * *

The drive to her house was... Awkward. There was no other way of describing the feeling other than... Awkward. They couldn't keep eye contact nor keep a conversation going so the drive was mainly silence and them looking out of windows. Elsa wanted to speak, she really did, but ever since last night she couldn't speak to him the right way.

She misses the way they spoke so naturally to each other. The way they never had to filter anything with each other. But once she found out her new found feelings as well as when she realized she almost had sex with him she just couldn't look him in the eye without feeling guilty or embarrassed.

Jack wasn't doing so well speaking either. And it wasn't because of the almost sex, it was because of the way she felt in his arms. It felt like she was meant to be there, as if she was the perfect fit. It made him feel lonely when he woke up with her not there, not that he's going to say that out loud.

They arrived at her house, still silence and awkwardness surrounding them. Jack and Elsa took a glance at each other before Jack got out and opened the door for Elsa. Elsa got out carefully and smiled at Jack. "I'll, uh, see you later." She said and he nodded.

"Yea, I'm looking forward to it." Jack said and Elsa walked up to her house. She took out her keys and glanced back to look at Jack, who waved at her before he got in his car, then she opened her door.

She sighed when she closed the door behind her. She really hated that awkwardness.

"Had fun?" Merida was the first person to speak to her once she got in, which was kind of strange. "You look like you didn't." Elsa sighed and shook her head no.

"It's really weird between us..."

"You and that Jack guy I've been hearing about?" Her accent was thick but Elsa understood every word. Elsa nodded once more and Merida patted her on the shoulder.

"We just..." Elsa trailed off, wondering if she should really be talking to Merida about this. The two haven't spoken in a few months but Merida was the go to girl Elsa went to if she needed advice. Merida knew more about things than she let on.

"C'mon, time to talk." Merida grabbed Elsa's wrist and dragged her into the living room. They sat in the chair facing the television. Merida clicked the TV off then turned her body to look at Elsa, who was looking at her hands. "Tell me, what happened between you and Jack?"

"Well, yesterday..." She took a glance up at Merida then looked back down, her cheeks flush. "When I went on my date... Hans was there." Merida cringed a little at his name. She knew of him and his wrong doings. Well, not as much as Jack knows; she just knew he was an ass and hurt Elsa a lot. "So, I ran out and got Jack to pick me up."

"Mkay... Then why is it weird between you and Jack?"

"Because..." She blushed even more. "We almost had sex." Merida stared at her platinum blonde friend for a few seconds then her eyes widened.

"You and Jack!?" She whispered a bit loud. "Is he that attractive! Or is it something more."

"I think..." She suddenly twiddled her thumbs, thinking of what to say, them stopped when she realizes what she was doing. When did she start doing things Jack does? "I think it's something more." Merida nodded then patted her back.

"Just tell him then."

"I can't do that." Elsa sighed. "He's my client as well as a pornstar."

"He's a _pornstar!?_" Merida leaned into her even more curious. Elsa nodded.

"How can I trust someone who fucks girls for a living? He could have an affair with someone— no, he would be having an affair with someone every other day. I don't think I could just sit back and let him do it with other girls as a job. Plus, he could have no feelings for me." Merida sighed and patted her back once more.

"Better to have love and fail than to have never loved at all." Elsa glared at her quote. "I'm not saying you should but I'm not saying you shouldn't. It's all on you and what you want to do. But, if this was me, I would take the chance. Be brave, ya know?" Merida rose from her seat then looked at watch.

"I'll let that sink in. I'm gonna get dressed for the dinner. It's already 4:45." Merida walked away, leaving Elsa thinking. She once again twiddled her thumbs in thought. _Be brave, huh? _Elsa thought.

* * *

Jack got out of his car. He was extremely nervous. Like, way more nervous than the first time he picked up Elsa to go out. He kept looking in his car mirror every other minute when he drove to her house, making sure he looked as good as he could be.

He had on dark navy blue pants with a shirt that matched. Over the shirt was an brown unbuttoned single breasted suit jacket and on his feet were shoes that were a darker shade of brown. His belt was black and his hair was the usual style. He felt like he was looking nice when he left the house but as he got closer and closer to her house he started to question himself.

He walked up to the door and knocked. It was about 5:30. "Coming!" Suddenly, someone shouted from the other side. It was a males since it had a strong bass to it. The door was opened by a blonde haired, husky man. He had a big nose and was very tall compared to Jack. "Jack, right?" The man put out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you," Jack shook the other man's hand. "I'm just going to take take a guess and say you're Anna's fiancé." He chuckled and nodded at how spot on he was. "It's nice to meet you."

"You can come in." The man turned and let Jack enter behind him. "The names Kristoff by the way." Jack nodded, though Kristoff couldn't see him.

Jack walked behind the husky blonde and they entered the living room. Anna was looking in the mirror, putting on some mini silver earrings and a silver necklace as well. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun. The dress began at her breast and addressed her every curve until the dress stopped at her knees. It was a dark honey color and her sleek heels matched. Along the dress were a few white and darker honey patterns at the bottom. Jack was taken back by how attractive Elsa's sister was. _It must run in the family, _He thought to himself.

"Anna," Kristoff walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist. "Our guest is here." Anna snapped her neck to look at Jack with wide eyes. Her eyes then looked him up and down, taking her time as she did. Jack coughed to get her attention again. She smiled at him then turned to Kristoff.

"You go upstairs. It's sister and sister boyfriend talk time." Jack's eyes widened by the use of boyfriend in her sentence. Kristoff sighed and let go, going into another room and leaving the two. "So, you're Jack." She began walking over to the silver haired man.

"Uh, yeah," He laughed nervously. "I'm Jack." Anna once again examined him then she looked into his eyes. She was about a foot away now and Jack could see the freckles and light appliance of an autumn eye shadow and peach lipstick. _Maybe all the Queen women are attractive, _Jack thought.

"Nice to meet you," Her face scrunched into a wide smile as her hand was set out. "I'm Anna." Jack smiled back and grabbed her hand. She shook his hand forcefully. "Okay, let's just get to the point."

"What point?"

"What are your intentions with my sister?" She gave him a straight face when she asked this question. Jack blinked a few times before giving her a shocked and bewildered face.

"My intentions?" Jack questioned himself along with questioning what she meant.

"Yes, your intentions." Anna said, still straight faced. "Are you trying to get in her pants? Do you want to marry my sister? Have kids? Become part of our family." Anna's face crept into a smile and her eyes began to sparkle as she began to lean into him in anticipation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jack put his hands in the air, feeling very pressured and uncomfortable. He doesn't even know what he wants himself so he definitely isn't sure about kids and marriage! "I've only known her for like two weeks!"

"Love is not measured by time." He eyes sparkled even more. "Tell me, what do you feel for my sister?"

"I... Uh... I," Jack couldn't get the words out.

"You're unsure." Anna frowned. "You can't be unsure. You have to know. It's not that hard."

"Actually, it is." Jack sighed, putting his hands down in defeat. "Anna, I'm not saying it's hard to figure out if I want her or not, cause trust me I do, but me and feelings usually don't mix. Love isn't... Something I'd know so easily."

"Well, then let me educate you!" Anna almost squealed. "I mean," She cleared her throat then tried to look as nonchalant as possible. "That's if you want." She shrugged and tried to look another direction, as if she was cool. Jack chuckled inwardly.

"Sure, Anna." Jack said amused now. "Since you want to so badly." Anna smirked at him then turned her attention to him once again.

"Hear me and hear me well," her figure found it's way to his face and she now wore a determined expression.

"You'll know you're in love with these three steps of acknowledgement!

1) When she's near you not only does your heart pound against your chest but you also have a annoying impulse to speak to her and make her smile. Sometimes you even have an impulse to annoy and/or mess with her. Strange but very true.

2) When you think of her you feel several different things: uncertainty of yourself, a longing to keep her close, questioning her own thoughts of you and how she feels about you, and there are more but these are the ones to focus on.

And 3) You'll have a undying feeling to touch her. And I don't mean the sexual way. You just want to make contact with her and you'll probably take any chance you can for it. A some hug, a shake of the hand, anything. You just want her in your arms. Sooner or later you'll just want to kiss her and not even care who's watching."

"These are the facts mister." Her hand moved from his face and she smiled cheerfully. Jack actually did pay attention to all of that even though it was a lot to take in. "Though, sometimes people experience it in many different ways these three things are the usual ones." Anna winked at him. "Keep these in mind when you see her."

"Anna!" Elsa's voice was heard from the top of the steps. Footsteps rumbled from them as she ran down them and came into the living room. She was breathing heavy when she came in. "Anna, I can't find my heels. Give them to me!" Elsa knew her sister had taken them.

"Well, that's a nice way of greeting a guess." Anna tilted her head over in Jack's direction and Elsa followed them. Jack was staring wide eyes at her.

Elsa had on a blue dress that, just like Anna's, began at her breasts and squeezed every curve into view. Her dress stopped a few inches below her knees and, as the dress came down to that length, the light blue changed gradually into a darker one. It had a few star like designs on her dress that were white. Her hair was straightened and laid swiftly on her body. She had on a light purple eyeshadow and a light pink on her lips as well as some mascara that made her eyelashes longer than long. A silver jeweled choker was on her neck and it just completed the whole outfit.

"Oh," Elsa blushed when she saw Jack staring at her in awe. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"No, sorry," Jack said, shaking his head. "I should've made it clear that I was here." Anna giggled at the two, enjoying how much blushing was going on in the room. "I was just talking to Anna-"

"Elsa! I found your shoes." Suddenly a girl with wild hair and a dark teal dress came in behind Elsa with light blue heels in her hand. "I misplaced them, sorr-" Merida stopped when she saw the silver haired man standing in the living room. "Ohh, Jack's here." Jack lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. _How does everyone know my name? _He thought.

"Merida, Elsa, hurry up and get dressed! It's almost time to go. Chop chop." Anna clapped her hands, taking all the attention from jack. Merida grabbed Elsa and dragged her back upstairs as Anna grabbed her purse and put her phone that was on the table in it. "So, Jack, are you going to drive by yourself or... What?"

"Uh," Jack shrugged. "I didn't really think about that."

"You and Elsa will drive there together, just follow us behind us." Anna said. "If that's okay with you that is." She shrugged her freckled filled shoulder and smirked at him.

"Sure." Jack smirked back, understanding why she wanted the two to ride together.

"Good." Anna nodded in approval then walked to the front where the door was. Merida came down at that moment as well and stared at Jack for a few seconds before walking over to Anna and starting a low conversation.

"So, how was the talk?" Kristoff suddenly popped up behind Jack, startling the man.

"It was... Interesting and very... Educational I suppose." Kristoff chuckled at Jack's response.

"Educational?" Kristoff lifted a brow. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I can't describe it any other way." Jack looked at Kristoff. "You're marrying her?" Kristoff nodded then Jack patted his shoulder. "Good luck buddy." Kristoff burst into laughter then patted Jack's shoulder roughly.

"I get that too much." Kristoff smiled at Jack and Jack smiled back.

"So, you're going to be part of this family, right?" Kristoff nodded. "How do you feel about that?"

"Great." Kristoff said smiling. "They have there moments but they love each other a lot so it's a nice feeling, ya know?" Jack nodded and looked at the ground.

"A nice feeling, huh?" Jack started to recall his family.

"You could be part of it too." Kristoff smiled at the silver haired boy then patted his back once again. "All you gotta do is realize-" Kristoff stopped himself then smiled bigger at Jack, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Okay you guys, time to go!" Anna said and Elsa came walking down the steps with her heels and a pair of small earrings on. She looked at Jack and smiled then stood next to her sister. "Ah, ah, ah, you're riding with Jack."

"Why?" Elsa questioned.

"Reasons. Just go with him." Anna smirked at her beloved sister then walked out the door, Kristoff and Merida following behind. "Let's hurry and get going." Anna smiled back at her as Jack stood next to her.

"So?" Jack asked, looking down at her.

"So?" Elsa asked, looking up at him.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked and Elsa nodded, both walking out the door and Elsa locking the door. Once everyone was in their own cars the car Kristoff was driving pull off and Jack followed.

* * *

"It's a really nice place, huh?" Elsa and the others were looking up at a the large building that was suppose to be Kristoff's boss' house. Elsa and Jack weren't as surprised though; Jack's house was actually bigger. The rest were staring in awe as if it were a castle from a fantasy land.

"Are we going to go in?" Merida spoke up and pulled them from their admiration of the house. Everyone then began to walk into the building and greeted by a few maids and butlers. "Are these many servants needed? This looks like he's overdoing it." Everyone chuckled.

The entered the huge ballroom filled with many different people, very young and very old, dressed elegantly and sophisticatedly. They stood there, being greeted by plenty of well dressed strangers, until someone called Kristoff's name in the distance. "Kristoff, my boy."

"Mr. Miller," Kristoff's hand was met with his boss'. "Thank you for inviting me as well as my friends." Kristoff wore a stiff smile.

"No, thank you for coming." His boss' smile got brighter. "I guess I should tell you why I invited you here." He looked around the room then called for a boy in a corner with a few others his age and the boy headed for them. "This is my son, Fredrick Miller, who will be working for the company starting next week." Fred sighed when he got to his father's side then nodded at us lazily.

"Nice to meet you, Fredrick."

"Hey man, just call me Fred." Fred smiled crookedly before putting his hand out. Kristoff took his hand and they both shook. "By the way, it's my birthday too. Though, my pops-" He looks over his shoulder at his dad then back at Kristoff. "-didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a present." Kristoff smiled awkwardly. Just as Fred was about to finish he was stopped by his father and pushed aside.

"Please, enjoy the party as much as you want. We'll talk later on in the party." With that, Kristoff's boss and his son was dragged into the crowd.

"Well, that was interesting." Merida said with a smirk. "If we're done here then I'll be off and by the snack table. See ya." With that she walked away too. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other, told Elsa and Jack they were off as well, and left them awkwardly standing there.

* * *

Elsa, after very strained small talk with Jack for an hour, made her way over to the small snack bar that was laid out on the other side of the room. When she reached her destination she grabbed a plate and started packing the little snacks onto it. She reached for a small cracker with crab meat on it until it was met with another. "Oh," She looked up with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's oka-" The man and Elsa paused once their eyes met. "Elsa?" He asked.

"Tadashi." She said in a shock voice.

"I'll get out of-"

"Sorry," Elsa began and stopped his walking away by grabbing his shoulder. "About Yesterday. I just couldn't handle seeing Hans. It had nothing to do with you."

"You're sorry?" Tadashi looked at Elsa then sighed. "I'm sorry. I should've taken you somewhere else. And I'm sorry Hans is... And idiot." Elsa giggled and Tadashi smirked. Then he remembered a white haired man taking her away. "Jack, wasn't it?" He began, getting Elsa attention once again. "Your lover." Elsa blushed furiously.

"He's not my lover." She waved her free hand in front of him while Tadashi kept that same smirk but with a raised eyebrow. "He's just..."

"Man, you're a clueless one." Tadashi said, grabbing the crab meat topped cracker he wanted before. "He obviously has a thing for you. I mean, even at the bar I sort of saw it.":

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa put her hand on her hip.

"Keep playing clueless if you want but you'll have to realize it sooner or later." Elsa pouted at Tadashi then grabbed another random snack from the table.

"Tadashi!' I voice was heard from the crowd and both turned to see who it was. Three people, two girls and a young boy, came through the people and right up to the raven haired man. "Tadashi, we were looking for you!" A golden haired girl with slim long limbs ran over with a big smiling face as the other two walked behind talking about who knows what.

"Sorry, I was talking with a..." Tadashi blinked as he thought about what they were. "Um"

"With a friend," Elsa set down her plate on the table then walked closer to the two. "I'm Elsa, Nice to meet you." She put her hand out to greet the girl.

"Oh," The girl looks at the hand a little reluctantly then awkwardly smiles and shakes her hand. She keeps that forced smile until they let go of each others hand. "And you know Tadashi how?"

"We went on a date," Tadashi said straightforwardly. "But it didn't work out and now we're just friends." He threw an arm over Elsa's shoulder with a wide smile, making Elsa feel a bit awkward.

"Oh," She smiled a little more forced than before but Elsa could see the little bit of jealousy and hurt in her expression. "Well, Elsa, I'm Honey. Honey Lemon." Elsa smiles at her and nods, taking this chance to get out of Tadashi's grasp.

"Oh, new friend?" A girl, shorter than Honey, comes from behind her with a boy next to her. She had dark hair and was obviously chewing gum. Honey nods, still wearing a forced smile, and the girl looks at Elsa with a smirk. "Well, I'm Gogo and this," The girl pulled the boy into her and patted his head. "Is Hiro. Tadashi's younger brother."

"Younger brother?" Elsa examined him for a minute. "Well, nice to meet you both." They nodded.

"Well, uh, Tadashi," Honey said to the oldest male. "I guess we'll let you talk to Elsa for a bit more " She smiled a bit but Elsa, of course, saw the hope that he'd say something different than what he replied.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you guys later." Tadashi smiled back at her and Honey nodded sweetly, her shoulders tensing up.

Gogo was hugging the younger boy and messing with his hair a bit more, laughing. When Hiro started to tickle her she giggled a bit before stopping him and playfully punching his arm. _There is too much PDA in one place right now, _Elsa thought to herself.

The three walked back, Honey waving one last time and the other two continuing to walk in away. Tadashi then turns to Elsa with a big smile and Elsa just stared at him with a face that questioned how smart he is. "What?"

"Nothing, Mr. Clueless." Elsa shook her head in disappointment and crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking back in the direction of Honey then back at Elsa.

"Honey has a thing for you, smart guy." Elsa punched his shoulder. "And Gogo so obviously has a tiny crush on your brother." Elsa rolled her eyes then picked up her plate from the table.

"Yea, right." Tadashi rolled his eyes and stared off for a moment before turning back to her with a raised eyebrow. "You really think so."

Elsa rolled her eyes then smirked at the clueless man before her. "Yes, Tadashi. She has a thing for you." Elsa chuckled to herself as she grabbed a couple more little crackers. "You and your brother are very clueless but you guys wear your heart on your sleeves. As well as those girls. Gogo and Honey is it?" Elsa took a bite from one of the snacks, swallowed then turned to him again. "You two should just jump right in. They'd be happy."

Elsa smiled softly before nodding him a goodbye and walking back to the table Jack was standing at. When she finally got through the crowd, successfully keeping the snacks from falling, and walked right up to Jack. Instead of the awkward smile she thought she would get she got a cold glare.

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked, setting down the plate and pushing it over to Jack.

"You were talking to that guy." Jack looked away, though irritation easily shown through every part of him.

"Who, Tadashi?" Elsa took a bit from one of the crackers in her hand. "He's my friend."

"But he wasn't your friend a couple hours ago."

"That's what we were talking about." Elsa said, getting tired of this side of Jack. "He has a crush on this girl anyway. He doesn't like me."

"Then why'd he ask you on that date?" Jack turned to her, frown and daggers on his face. He grabbed one of the crackers and took a bit bite. Elsa shrugged and took another bite out of the one she had.

"People do weird things. Mysterious things." She looked up at Jack to see him simply staring at her with blank eyes. She blushed a bit as her heart started pounding and pounding. She thought she had control of her reaction to Jack's presence but now it was starting to slip. "Mysterious things like fall in love." She said, looking down at the plate on the table.

Jack just stared at her in confusion. Was she trying to tell him something? _Naw, I mean she'd never... Would she? _Jack thought. He was ready to ask her what she meant until a soft pat on the back got his attention. "How's the party you two?" Merida, smiling at the two innocently, asked as she walked between them and grabbed a few of the crackers.

"Oh, uh," Elsa stuttered, trying to gain control of her heart again. "It's fine. Nothing really happening." Merida nodded then looked over at Jack. She stared at him blankly, just like when they were at the house, then began to travel down his body. Jack coughed nervously to get her attention.

"So, you're a pornstar, right?" Elsa and Jack froze when she asked this question. Jack almost turned pale; he had no problem with random people he'd never meet knowing but... She actually might meet Merida again. "Don't be so tense. I'm asking you a question."

"Uh," Jack looked at Elsa and Elsa shrugged. "Y-yes. I am in the adult film business." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Why do you want to know."

Suddenly, Merida's hand was gripping the middle part of Jack's pants. Jack didn't even know what was going on until he got a tight squeeze and a smirk from Merida. "Pretty nice. I guess you _are _a pornstar." She grabs a few more crackers in her other hand and let's go of Jack's most intimate part. She then turns to Elsa. "It's pretty big. I hope you can handle that." And with that Merida left Jack pale, shocked and frozen while Elsa was Flustered, just as shocked and just as frozen.

Until Elsa looked at Jack's face and couldn't help but be amused. She suddenly had a hurting pain to laugh and she let it out, bursting into a fit a giggles and holding onto her stomach. Jack, being pulled out of his shocked state, looked at Elsa with confusion. "I'm sorry, b-but your face!" Elsa said between a laugh.

Jack started to get infected with the laughing bug because he felt the urge to laugh as well. And so he did. And both stood there laughing with one another for some unknown reason. Merida, from a far, smiled largely.

The laughs started to die down after a few moments and both looked at each other, still chuckling a bit and breathing a bit heavily. "Man, you're friend is... Wild." Jack said.

"She's always been." Elsa smiled at the silver haired man. "What, too wild for ya?"

"Actually, she might be." Jack and Elsa chuckled a bit at his comment. "Does she do that often?"

"Actually, she's grabbed Me and Anna's ass a few times. I think it's just a thing with her." Elsa shrugged, still smiling.

"I'd love to be able to grab that ass." Jack smirked and Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. Both then smirk at each other. Then Elsa realized it. This was that natural flow coming back. She could feel it. They were smiling and teasing like usual. And all it took was a huge laugh. A really huge laugh.

"Everyone, everyone," The two looked up at the stage in front of them. Though it was a small one it was still a bit noticeable. Kristoff's boss stood on the stage, trying to gain everyone's attention. Once he was sure everyone was looking he continued. "I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight. I bet you're all wondering why I've thrown this party. Well, today is my son's 22nd birthday; he is finally going to take some responsibility and work for my company!":

Everyone clapped as the man called his son up to the stage and his son bowed. "So. Please, everyone enjoy yourselves!" The older man smiled then looked off of the stage. "Now, please, enjoy the musical entertainment of Tiana Noni Rose."

A browned women in a light green dress came out, taking the breaths away from a few men in the audience. Mr. Miller walked off the stage, his obviously annoyed son with along side him, and left the stage to the women. She bowed then grabbed onto the microphone. "Please enjoy everyone." She simply said before looking over at a man on the piano.

The piano started to play, playing a very familiar tone to Elsa. She listened closely, paying no attention to the silver haired man next to her who stared at her. Then the women hummed a certain tone and she instantly knew the songs name: spectrum by Zedd.

"I love this song." Elsa whispered to herself.

"I never heard of it." Jack said, catching Elsa's attention. Elsa smiled slightly then looked back up at the women.

"Listen then. I love it, especially the lyrics." With that the woman's mouth opened and began spilling out the lyrics in a beautiful tone.

_Breathing you in when I want you out_

_Finding our truth in a hope of doubt_

_Lying inside our quiet drama  
_

The lyrics struck a weird thought in both their heads. The lyrics sounded... Almost like their relationship. The way they wanted each other but knew they weren't suppose to. Realizing how they felt in a moment like last night. And how they kept quiet near each other, silently waiting for a moment to make a move.

_Wearing your heart like a stolen dream_

_Opening skies with your broken keys_

_No one can blind us any longer _

They looked into each others eyes, feeling anxious once they met. Elsa unconsciously moved closer to him and he did too. They stare into each others eyes as they listen to the lyrics. The lyrics that reflected them.

_We'll run where lights won't chase us_

_Hide where love can save us_

_I will never let you go_

Elsa sighed, thinking how lovely that would be. Never letting go of Jack. And him not letting go of her.

Jack pulled her close, now the two only inches away. Around them, the lights had dimmed down and all the lights were on Tiana. The only thing keeping them from losing sight of each other was the slightly faded lights on stage.

Jack grabbed her waist, pushing her body up and their faces closer. Elsa's eyes began to shut slowly, Jack's eyes following, and their lips were only inches away.

_We'll run where lights won't chase us_

_Hide where love can save us_

_I will never let you go_

Jack took her lips with his, pulling her as close as he could. Elsa grabbed onto his shirt, pulling his lower half to hers, then wrapped her arms around his waist as well. Their heads tilt, giving them more of each others sweet taste, then Elsa opens her mouth invitingly. Jack doesn't even think before placing his tongue between her lips.

There tongues danced and wrestled, both moving their lips in the rough battle. Before they knew, both were separated and panting like hell. Elsa's face was flush and she looked at Jack in a loving yet yearning way.

_Breathing you in when I want you out_

_Finding our truth in a hope of doubt_

_Lying inside our quiet drama_

"Jack," Elsa said. Jack looked down at her, moving a strand of Hair from her face. In the background the piano began to play, Tiana stopping for it's solo. She hummed a few times before letting the piano completely play.

"Yeah, Elsa?" Jack smiled a bit as he answered the girl. She gulped and took a big breath in. She thinks she's ready to speak what she's been thinking all night.

"Jack, I think I'm in love with you."

_**A/N: Guess who!?**_

_**Sooooooo... It's been about two months and a half since a new chapter for this story came along. Wanna know how I got my mojo back? **_

_**Jelsa Lemon. **_

_**Yup, I read a few and Boom! I'm back! But they're wasn't any Lemon in this chapter because I didn't feel like putting that in yet. Hope that doesn't bother you. **_

_**I'm really sorry for taking too much time with this! I can't apologize enough!**_

_**Thank you to all the people that actually kept this in their follows library and waited patiently for this chapter.**__**（＾ｖ＾）**__**you guys are awesome and I love you! **_

_**I think next chapter I might shout out some people.**__**（＾ｖ＾）**_

_**Sorry for any Spelling or Grammar Errors, which probably are a lot. ┐(**__**￣ヮ￣**__**)┌**_

_**Please, review (cuz those are freaking awesome and I love them) and Follow/fav if you want to read some more. **_


	6. Love me, Love me not

**A/N: I'm back! With A New Chapter! **

**I honestly have no excuse. I mean, I could go on and on about school and other stories and some other stuff but that really doesn't matter. **

**Either way, I'm back with a new chapter (though, honestly, I feel like I halfass-ed the parts near the end) and I hope you enjoy it! **

**I'll tell you more about other things at the bottom A/N. ****（・∀・）**

**Now, read if you'd like. **

He pushed her against the door, his tongue circling hers like a snake, then grabbed her by her legs when he tried to lock the door. He gave up after some time and took her over to the sinks and set her there, still lip locking. Her hands were in his hair, pulling and tugging the white strands in excitement.

Jack wasted no time with her dress, his hands searching the back of her dress to find the zipper. Once found and unzipped a long sigh was heard from Elsa, jack then giving her neck some steamy kisses as well. Jack bit and licked her neck, leaving a few marks of territory as he got lower and lower down her body, pulling her dress down as he did too. Elsa took hold of his waist with her legs, keeping her hands in his white locks and moaning from excitement, and waited patiently until Jack had her dress to her lower hips.

He looked up at Elsa with a stare asking for help and she lifted herself, both there arousals touching for a minute, and let the dress fall to the floor of the bathroom with moans from both. Jack rubbed little circles around her stomach with his thumb before kissing pass it and to the hem of her panties. She blushed when he looked up at her, biting the hem and pulling it from her body.

He took a few licks of the skin above her folds then began to take off her underwear.

Until a few knocks were heard from the door.

"Elsa, are you in there?" A too cheery voice was heard from behind the door before they heard the knob being grabbed. "Are you okay? The party out here is getting pretty good and I haven't seen Jack around."

Elsa's eyes widened when she finally realized the situation she was in! She was about to let Jack eat her out in some strange mans bathroom while they were suppose to be at a party. Even worse, her friends and family were there. But the worst part being she was actually going to through with it!

_Holy shit! What's wrong with me!? _Elsa asked herself.

"Y-yea. I'm here and I'll be right out!" She shouted from the bathroom. She was waiting for an answer and already grabbing her dress from the floor when she heard her sister's reply.

"Okay, hurry up! I'll be on the dance floor!" Elsa could practically see the swing of the hips and big ass smile her sister had just given her. She then heard the jiggle of someone letting go of the handle and gave a relaxing breath out. Then she turned to Jack, who had been staring at her the whole time.

"Elsa-"

"No." Elsa said in a breathy voice. "No, this didn't happen. I… I don't know what came over me. I just-"

"Elsa, listen-"

"No." She said again. "I was just about to do the same dumb ass mistake. Oh my god, I'm so stupid. I just got so swept away in the moment and you just looked so fucking sexy and the way you looked at me... ugh!" She had her hands covering her face as she held back her head. "I really need to go." She let her hands down and pulled the dress up her legs, shifting it to fit her perfectly shaped body like it did before.

"Elsa, we weren't doing anything wrong."

"Maybe to you," She said, glaring at him. "But to me it was just… I'm so slow. Why would I let you just carry me away like that. I've done this so many times, over and over, and you'd think I'm finished doing stupid shit and here I am throwing myself at you-"

"Because you love me." Jack said, getting closer to her as she leaned on the counter. He let his hand reach out to her face, making her look him in the eyes. His passionate eyes met stern blue ones.

"And? Do you love me?" Jack froze. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and he closed it again. The action was repeated a few more times before Elsa sighed angrily and slapped his hand away from her face. "You can't say it, right?" He stared at her blankly.

"Like I said, I was just about to make the same mistake again. Jack, I'm not going to lie, I really do… _love_ you. But I can't do this one sided thing again. And if you can't love me then… just tell me." Jack was still frozen when she began to back away, her stern, yet a bit stained in hurt, eyes watching him while her back hit the door. "Jack, I can't do this. Not with you." A hint of Deja Vu hit him and when he was about to speak she was already out the door, slamming it on the way out.

And then, it was one.

And he didn't know what to do with himself. Heck, he barely knew what just happened; it took him some time to realized Elsa just walked out on him. It had happened so fast. The kissing, the touching, the yearning moans from the two when they got close to the bathroom. And it was all because of the "I love you" she said earlier.

The minute she said it she looked more beautiful, more sexy and more… his; that's all he could describe it as. Those words coming from her lips made him feel possessive and territorial, almost like an animal, and he just had the instinct to make love to her. It was like his mind was clouded with her and her alone. The music had gone, the lights were nothing and the only thing his senses took in was her.

He had kissed her the minute she said she loved him. And suddenly the two were in the bathroom about to make sweet love to each other. He was so hoping on that too but… he blew it.

Which is why he is now in the bathroom staring at the mirror like an idiot.

_What did I just do!?_

_What if she's mad at me forever!? What ii she quits!? What if she never speaks to me again!? _

Something in his stomach hurt and his whole body began to shake at the thought. Even his eyes watered a little bit but he wiped them away without a second for tears to fall. He needed to fix this as fast as he can! The thought of Elsa just leaving him made him feel sick and weak. It was a strange and foreign feeling for him… or rather, a feeling he never felt for many many years and he didn't like it one bit.

He had to fix this.

But who could he talk to about this!?

With that thought, a person flashed into his head.

* * *

Elsa made it very apparent that she was angry.

She shoved through dozens of people, wiping a few tears off her face and trying the keep a straight face. She glared at a few people which was so chilling they turned away without another glance. She even stepped on a few gentlemens shoes, only giving them a mumbled apology without even stopping to look at their angered faces. It wasn't until she shoved the wrong person that she stopped in her tracks: Merida.

And when she did Merida immediately grabbed her friend by the arm with a fierce lock of the hand and pulled Elsa to face her. Her face made Elsa shiver and stare at her in horror. "Elsa," Merida's accent voice made Elsa straighten up. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Elsa tried to shake her head but instead it was a shaky one that sent her straight face far far away.

And tears began to form and run down her cheeks.

"Merida, I can't.. I just can't." Merida looked at her in shock, letting go of her arm. Merida frowned then patted her head, trying to comfort the girl but she only sniffled more.

That's when she realized how serious it was and she began to drag Elsa out of the building and into the parking lot, right beside their car. Once the got their, she hugged Elsa, comforting her with her shoulder and soft pats to the head. And when Elsa's crying began to calm down was when she finally spoke.

"I-I… I can't do this anymore. Love is so _so _irritating and… and…"

"You confessed to Jack." Merida said so low it was basically a whisper of the wind. Elsa nodded. "W-What happened?"

"We.. I…" Elsa wiped her eyes and looked Merida in the eye. "Don't judge me okay." Merida nodded. "We were gonna.. do it in the bathroom until Anna knocked on the door. I was just so swept up in the moment and so engulfed in the way he looked at me I couldn't stop myself. He was so close to eating me out and i was so close to letting him. I mean, I'm sure he's not bad but -"

"Elsa, can you move on." Merida said, interrupting her ranting. Elsa nodded.

"I came to my senses and when I asked him if he loved me… he didn't answer. He just stood there like an ice sculpture." She leaned on the car behind her, looking down at the ground. "I'm so stupid… I mean. Come on, Elsa, how many times are you going to do this!? You've been through enough with Hans and Pitch what els-"

"What exactly happened with Hans and Pitch?" Merida crossed her arms. Elsa looked up at the wild haired woman like she was a deer caught in headlights. "I've waited for you to tell me and I think I need to know at so point."

"Merida. They've done terrible things to me."

"What have they done to you, Elsa?" Merida huffed, slouching her shoulders. "I'll always have your back but you can't keep me in the dark about everything… I need to know the truth at some point." Elsa looked up at her sadden face then back at her hands, where her thumbs twiddled around each other just like Jack would do. She then put her pinky into the air.

"Promise not to tell or Judge." Merida rolled her eyes and took her pinky with hers, nodding.

"You know I never would."

"I was pregnant with Hans child," she began, avoiding eye contact so she didn't have to see Merida's pale and shocked face. "I got it aborted… but when I told him it was his he denied it and said I was some slut he didn't care about. And that he had cheated on me countless of times anyway."

"Elsa, you were… still in high school when you dated Hans right?" Elsa nodded and Merida stared at her in disbelief. "Why?" She began. "Why didn't you let me kill him." Elsa's face shot up to meet a serious face of murder on her close friends face. "I could find him now and I have a few places to hid the body. It'll be-"

"Merida!" Elsa shouted. "WE-were not killing Hans! He's… irrelevant anyway." Merida frowned.

"But-"

"Merida." The saddest in Elsa's eyes made Merida stop her speaking a grumble to herself. Then she leaned on the car opposite from Elsa.

"What about Pitch?" Elsa sighed, and leaned more into the car. She looked down at her hands once more.

"Well, Pitch was a drug dealer and in a gang." She began. "And because of the fact I was dating him I got kidnapped and got my ass beat by some thugs. Broken rib, leg and arm… and he never came to save me. I had to walk all the way to a hospital and back to college myself." Merida's face had bloody murder on her face. No really... she had the eyes of a psycho killer that had just locked onto the prey she was about to slaughter, mence and through in a burning building.

Elsa could see it all over her face, and the fact that she knew Merida was kind of crazier than others and loved her like a sister made it more scary since there was an actual chance she was serious! "Merida, look at me." She said sternly, grabbing Merida's attention. "No confrontation or violence. It's all in the past." Merida frown then took it as an opportunity to talk about Jack; she knew they were out there to talk about him and every moment she thought about the two other men from Elsa's past she had a ache to find a knife and just- _Merida, Calm down. You'll deal with this later, _She Mentally told herself to calm herself down.

"If it's in the past why do you keep bringing it up?" She asked, getting an uncomfortable shift from Elsa.

"It's not them. It's me." She said. "I always rush into things. I mean, I've failed with those two because of how willing I was to do whatever… just to please them. I can't repeat those mistakes again."

"They're assholes though."Merida stated simply. "Remember when I told you to be brave. Of course, I told you that because I really did want you to take chances but I also said it because I trust Jack with you." Elsa raised a brow; since when did Merida trust any of her friends with anyone (excluding Kristoff). "I know it's probably completely surprising to you but I've seen the way he act around you… even if it was for a few hours I just got this vibe from him that told I didn't need to worry about him and you. I always trust my gut so I trusted him, get me?" Elsa nodded slowly.

"Just… give him time. And don't cry about it and don't make it easy for him." Merida patted her friend's head. "Besides, It's all in the past." Elsa looked up at her and saw a bright smile plastered along her face, making Elsa tear up a bit but smile as well. And then she hugs Merida.

And they hug for a little while longer, embracing the strong friendship they have.

_Of course she brung my spirits up. She's Merida._

* * *

"Anna," Jack tugged on the small shaped girl's arm and was met with confused and frustrated eyes. "Can we talk. It's… kind of important." Anna groaned loudly, making her annoyance very audible, then turned to her fiance to whisper in his ear that she had to talk to Jack about something. Kristoff nodded and walked somewhere opposite of the dance floor they were on. Anna looked at Jack.

"What could possibly be this important, Jack?"

"It's about… Elsa." Jack looked down at the ground and Anna narrowed her eyes in curiosity and suspension. "I messed up. Big time." Anna sighed then grabbed onto Jack's arm, dragging him to the back of the party. When they got to place more quiet and with less people, Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you do." She snapped at him. Jack backed away a little bit then tried to keep eye contact with her; that intimidating glare she had wasn't helping him feel comfortable enough to talk.

"I… how can I say this…" Jack fiddled his thumbs together. "I fucked up. Big time. I mean, I didn't mean to mess up but then stuff happened. It was just sudden. Ya know, and-"

"Jack, Jack." Anna calmed him down, her eyes showing a bit of confusion and concern. "Calm down. Just tell me what happened." Jack nodded and looked her in the eye.

"I almost had sex with Elsa," When he said this she didn't even get mad. She just looked at him shocked, thinking _wow, I didn't think it'd happen so fast. _"She told me she loved me and we were about to do it in the bathroom but then… You knocked on the door. And, well, she got really mad at herself and at me. Then she asked me if I loved her…"

"And," Anna got closer, her hands on her hips. "What did you say."

"I-I didn't." Anna smacked the silver haired boy in the back of the head, the slap large in sound. He winced and held his hand in pain. He looked up at Anna with a frown. "I guess I deserve that."

"Damn right you did." Anna barked at him. "All you have to do is tell her you love her." Anna crossed her arms. Jack scratched the back of his head, looking away from her.

"I don't know if I do." Jack said softly, looking down at the ground. Anna frowned at him, her arms crossed. "I mean, I know what _you_ told me but I haven't had any of _those_ feelings when I was around her."

"Well, I did say people have other feelings that show they are in love." Anna sighed, letting her arms be by her side. "I guess I shouldn't have tried to tell you what love is like… How about this. I'll let you figure it out."

"But I've never been in love before." He said quickly.

"That's the point." Anna said, inwardly smiling. "I'll let you figure it out. I figured it out, Elsa figured it out — even though she has made some mistakes in her choices. Now you have to figure it out. My sister obviously wants to be with you now you figure out if you do." Anna backed away. "And I'll leave you here to think about that " And she left.

_Dammit Jack, _He thought with a groan. _Do you love her or not!_

* * *

The party was almost over. Jack and Elsa hadn't seen each other since. Mainly because Jack was basically openly sulking no where near the dance floor and Elsa and Merida were having some by dancing on the dance floor. Merida had convinced her to go back into the party and try to forget about Jack for a bit. And that's exactly what she did.

Then the last song came on. It was slow and sweet and romantic. Merida dragged her off the dance floor and the two were going to just chill out near the floor until Anna grabbed Elsa's arm. Anna yanked her from Merida, Merida not even knowing what was going on when she did it, and brung Elsa to Jack.

When they saw each other no words were exchanged but Jack looked at her sadly when she avoided his eyes. "You two. Dance floor. Now." Anna said and the two looked at her like she was crazy.

"Anna, I don't think that's-" Jack was cut off by a grab of the rest and a drag.

"It's not an option. You two have some things to work out and you'll do it right now." She said sternly. They got to the dance floor and the two were shoved into each other. Anna forcibly put them in a dancing stance then smiled at them brightly. "Now have fun you two!"

"Wait, Anna!" Elsa called out but she was already running back into the crowd, probably looking for her future husband. Elsa groaned loudly in frustration; Anna always has to do something like _this. _"She's so… Ughh!"

"Well, she's right." Jack finally spoke up, catching Elsa's attention. She looked at him for a second then looked down between them to avoid eye contact. "Elsa, we do need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Elsa still didn't look at him. Jack pulled her closer by the waist. "Jack, let me go."

"Elsa, listen." Jack said softly as he put his head into her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, bringing her closer to his body. She didn't move her hands, keeping them on his shoulders even though she wanted so badly to hold him. "I have something to say."

Jack waited for a reply but got nothing from the platinum blonde so he began. "I honestly don't know where to start." They were swaying to a slow beat. "The minute I met you it was weird for me. You were unique to me and that brunch we had made me want to know way more about you. And I did. And I really enjoyed getting to know you… And the thought of you leaving me haunts me." Elsa felt her heart jump, but she suppressed it's cries for her to hug him.

"When you said you loved me I was more than happy… but I guess tried to show you how happy I was in the wrong kind of way. And when you asked if I loved you or not… I didn't know how to answer." He paused then lifted his head from her should to look her in the eyes. He saw a sparkle… the same sparkle he saw when she told him she loved him; who knew he'd see that in one night.

"Elsa… I don't know what love is. I don't know how to determine if I love you nor have I ever really '_loved' _someone romantically. But I do know that… I really like you. Like, really really like you. And I don't know what to do with those feelings." Jack put his forehead to hers. "You probably didn't want to hear this."

"No," Elsa said to him. "It was enough. I forgive you." Jack burst into a wide grin. He leaned down to give her a kiss but a finger was placed between the two. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook." Elsa smiled. "Until you figure out what you _feel_ and what do with those _feelings, _You and I aren't doing anything." Jack's smile fell flat.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked against her finger. She smirked and patted his shoulder.

"Not even." Elsa backed out of his grasp, smiling at the disappointed silver haired man, and walked off the dance floor. He sighed.

Then the music stopped and the party was announced over.

"See you." Jack said, opening the door for Elsa. They had just drove up to Elsa's house after what seemed like a long night. Elsa was happy with herself — she didn't give into the temptation when Jack said all those sweet words and, just like Merida said, she was making him suffer. She caught him taking glances at her body and lips more times than she could count. And she can't help but tease him a little bit by letting her dress ride up a bit or a bite to lip that only he would notice.

Elsa stepped out of the car, taking his hand to get out without falling. He held that hand a bit tighter than needed. "Thanks Jack." She smiled softly at him, though her eyes was narrowed in a seductive way that made him gulp. "I'll see you at work on Tuesday." He nodded, still watching her lips move.

They walked up to the door, her family already inside and talking about the party. When she got to the door she turned to jack. They stared at each other, almost like they were examining each other. "I guess, I'll see you then." Jack's voice was low. Elsa nodded, keeping the soft little smile on her face. "I guess when we go back to work things'll go back to how they originally were."

"That's up to you Jack." Elsa said. "Of course, you have some thinking to do before then." Jack chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Then I guess," He looked her straight in the eyes before he continue. "This'll be the last kiss we share for a while." Elsa raised a brow but in the blink of an eye Jack had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a tender kiss. It was quick but lovely all the same; it made a now familiar heat spark in her stomach. He pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face, and began to walk away, leaving a flustered Elsa. "See you at work. Ms. Queen."

_If he wants to play the seduction game then so be it_, she thought. _You're on._

* * *

Elsa was losing.

Of course she was! Jack's whole job was seduction _and_ he was a professional at his job. Every time he looked her way she felt a burning sensation in her gut and it stayed there until he looked away. His eyes were intense and that of a beast ready to devour his prey. His muscles were defined and clench ever so slightly when Elsa touched him.

Jesus, Elsa knows he's doing it on purpose. Ever since they started working on Oscar's movie he'd do the most attractive things.

He would bite his lip when he looked at her and say it was just reflex. He would touch her waist with his strong hands and give a squeeze, something that drove Elsa crazy and, once he saw how she reacted, he knew it. He would watch her with those blue eyes when he was on set, keeping them there long enough for her to squirm under the heated gaze. He knew what he was doing and knew Elsa was weak when it came to him.

Of course, Elsa was playing the game too.

Sometimes she'd bite her pen like she was thinking and, when he asked her why she did it, she'd look up at him with such innocent eyes while rolling it between her lips. She would cross her legs while sitting so her dress would ride up, exposing those nude long legs. She'd lean over to him when talking to him to give him a little glance of her chest from her shirt.

He had a hard time with that.

The people around them seemed to notice the tension to… Or, well, they didn't hide the fact that they were not only flirting but always tempting each other. Oscar himself made a few comments about the two. One was about Elsa's body — which was more sexual than just a simple compliment — and Jack overheard. Oscar knew to keep his mouth shut about the platinum blonde after Jack had a 'talk' with him.

Right now, Jack was ready to film. Elsa had been in the background of the set, watching the silver haired male carefully. Elsa wasn't sure if she could watch him go through with the movie. She had been thinking about it for a while and every time the realization of Jack's job came into her mind she felt sick.

She was Jealous. So very jealous of those females. Every time she saw the actress that would be in the movie with Jack an aching formed in her stomach and her smiles were all forced. She wasn't one to be petty and dislike someone because of a guy but she found herself glaring at her every time the girl touched or even went up to Jack. It was a reflex by now.

She was good at concealing it though because Jack didn't suspect a thing.

"Elsa," Elsa looked up to see a smiling Jack. He wore a robe and his hair was a sloppy mess. Elsa smiled back at him as her hands were crossed in front of her. "You seem to be lost in thought."

"Well, yea, I guess you could say." She shrugged, looking over at the camera's and bright lights then at the women — pretty sure her name was Toothiana — who sat in the middle of the set on a bed. Elsa looked the other way when the women met her gaze. "Aren't you suppose to be getting ready to do the movie?"

"The director isn't here yet," Jack said, now leaning on the wall she leaned on. He watched her as she looked around the room. "Oscar said something about Angie but we don't know what happened exactly. He might not be coming at all." Jack saw the side of her mouth edge up just a smidge then look at him with a serious face.

"That's too bad." Elsa said. "You could've been in that." She nudged her head towards the girl who was talking to one of the men on the set. Jack frowned at Elsa, leaning closer to her till there shoulders touch.

"I don't enjoy this, ya know." Jack spoke with much irritation. "It's a job. I only have one and I only need one." Elsa rolled her eyes, pouting a little bit too. Jack kind of wanted to poke at the jealousy she was showing him but decided he'll do that on another day.

He was about to continue their conversation until a phone rang, startling them both. Elsa quickly went through her bang and found that the ringing was coming from Jack's phone. She took a quick look at the caller ID and her heart sank. She handed it to Jack and Jack's face was serious. It was his sister, Sophia.

"Hello," He answered and began to walk out of the room. Elsa began to walk behind him but Jack stopped her with an arm and a shake of the head. She watched him walk out, his face confused and concerned.

Luckily, he came back within minutes.

She was happy about this until she saw his face. He looked like he was frustrated, concerned and sad all the same; a face of a million emotions. He walked over to her, leaning back on the wall and handing her his phone. She stared at him for a second before she spoke. "W-what happened?"

"My father died." He said, not looking her straight in the eye. Elsa opened her mouth to give an apology but was cut off by the silver haired man. "Don't apologize, I'm not really bothered by it. It was bound to happen someday." He sighed. "My mother invited my brother, sister and I to the funeral. And my sister really wants me to go."

"Then you should go," She said, smiling softly at the pornstar. He looked down at her curiously. "He's still your dad and your sister wants you to go, so go. For her." Jack stared at her for a minute then sighed heavily.

"Then come with me." Elsa blinked a bit then her eyebrows curled into a confused face.

"What?"

"Come with me. To meet my Family."

**A/N: Soooo, how'd you like it? Next chapter you will get to meet the twins (who you should know by now) and how Elsa and then react to each other. ****（＾ｖ＾） **

**Okay, now, about the chapters. I'm just going to write as much as I can in a chapter then post it. No amount or anything like I usually do. I'll make it more than 1,000 but don't expect a number like 10,000 ┐(****￣ヮ￣****)┌ **

**I'm sorry about the slow update and everything. Please, don't hate me. **

**Sorry for any and every spelling/grammar error. **

**Tell me what you like and even what you didn't like; I can take constructive criticism. **

**Til' next time. **


End file.
